Un eclipse de fuego !
by SrtaMalfoyL
Summary: Bella se siente extraña cuando esta con Edward, ya no se siente cómoda en sus brazos, pero algo muy extraño y completamente diferente le pasa con Jacob, que hará cuando se de cuenta de que en realidad ama a Jake.
1. Prefacio !

_Capitulo 1: Prefacio_

Cada día que pasaba con Edward me sentía mas vacía, no entendía por que me ocurría esto si estaba con el amor de mi vida.

Sentía que me faltaba algo y no tenía completamente claro que era ese algo, aunque ya tenía una pequeña idea de que se suponía que era.

Lo que me faltaba era mi propio sol, me hacia falta Jacob, mi Jacob, desde que Edward volvió yo no lo e vuelto a ver, lo llamo, pero el simplemente no me contesta, y tampoco Edward me permitía ir a visitarlo, y eso era lo que creo que me tenia mas mal después de todo, el no poder estar cerca de él.


	2. ¿ Que me pasa ?

_Capitulo 2: Que me pasa?_

Pov Bella

No sabía que me pasaba, estaba sentada en mi cama leyendo mi libro favorito _Cumbres borrascosas_ mientras Edward estaba de casería cuando se me viene a la mente mi ex mejor amigo Jacob, nose por que últimamente me e acordado mucho de él, recuerdo aquellas tardes que pasábamos en el garaje de su casa en la Push, como nos divertíamos jaja, me alegra acordarme de esos lindos momentos ya que Jacob no me contesta el teléfono ni tampoco me llama él.

- Pensando otra vez en el perro – la voz de Edward me asusto muchísimo ya que no lo sentí llegar, no le respondí ya que se veía la tristeza en su rostro, así que solo me acerque y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

- No me respondiste – me dijo alejándose de mí y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Edward por favor él era mi mejor amigo, me apena que no quiera hablarme, además tú tampoco me dejas ir a visitarlo para aclarar las cosas de frente – le dije un tanto irritada por su poca comprensión.

- Hay Bella – dijo suspirando – que voy a hacer contigo.

- Que te parece amarme mucho y por toda la eternidad – le dije con una sonrisa para relajar el ambiente.

- Mmm eso suena tentador – dijo Edward agarrándome y tirándome a la cama donde quede presa de sus brazos y labios, pero por alguna razón no me sentía cómoda, Edward lo noto y me pregunto:

- ¿Quieres que me valla?

- No Edward por favor quédate, solo estoy un poco cansada y quiero dormir.

- Ok amor entonces no te molestare.

Esa noche me costo mucho quedarme dormida y no específicamente por que tuviera al novio mas guapo que existe justo a mi lado, sino por que estaba pensando en Jacob, el estaba triste, yo lo sabia, nunca olvidaría la ultima vez que lo vi en el bosque afuera de la casa de Charlie, y no entendía por que el acordarme de esa escena o imaginarlo triste me hacia sentir triste a mi, y no era por la culpa o algo así, no me sentía culpable y eso era aun mas raro.

Me desperté con una melodía que adoraba, Edward estaba jugando con mi cabello y tarareando mi nana.

- Buenos días amor.

- Buenos días Edward, ¿como dormiste? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

- No tan bien como tú amor, me creerías si te dijera que no dormí nada – me dijo con cara de sorprendido.

Ambos reímos ante aquel comentario.

- Edward ¿ya se fue Charlie? – le pregunte mientras me dirigía al baño.

- Si Bella, hoy Charlie se levanto muy temprano y salio, pero antes vino a verte y… te dejo una nota – dijo lo último con amargura en la voz, así que antes de entrar al baño fui a ver que decía la nota.

"_Bells fui a pescar con Billy, pásate por su casa a la hora del almuerzo, por que almorzaremos y cenaremos allá, Billy quiere hacer una reunión con Sue y su familia para ver si podemos levantarle un poco el animo, te espero_

_ Charlie"_

- No te enojaras ¿verdad Edward?

- Ve tranquila Bella, no podemos decirle que no a Charlie pero por favor no te alejes de la Push.

- Si Edward no me alejare de allí, pero por favor no estés tan histérico, sabes perfectamente que la manada puede protegerme tan bien como tu, y además Jacob aunque este enojado con migo nunca dejaría que algo malo me pasara – me dolió decir su nombre en voz alta, cada vez estaba mas confundida.

- si se amor pero me duele tenerte lejos sabiendo que Victoria anda rondando.

Victoria la pareja del sádico de James, lo único que quiere es matarme para vengarse de Edward por haber matado a su pareja.

Luego se esa pequeña charla me fui al baño casi corriendo, necesitaba darme una ducha para despertar y poder pensar las cosas con claridad, cuando salí del baño Edward ya no estaba ahí, así que baje a la cocina y me prepare el desayuno, luego de eso me puse a ordenar todo, debía aprovechar que hoy no había instituto y que aun era temprano. Solo me quedaba mi cuarto, así que subí rápido las escaleras, pero al entrar en el vi a Edward mirando fijamente las fotos de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, antes de que él me abandonara.

- Bella te amo, tu eres mi vida, mi mundo, por lo único que vivo, si es que esto se llama vivir, no se que haría si te perdiera.

- Edward… – no pude decirle nada ya que las lagrimas y los sollozos me lo impedían, él se acerco lentamente a mí y me abrazo.

Nose cuanto tiempo estuve entre sus brazos, pero ya era tiempo de que me valla a la Push, mi padre me esperaba.

Me arregle un poco ya que estaba muy desaliñada algo muy típico en mi, eso hacia que recordara la primera mañana que desperté con edward en mi pieza sabiendo yo que él estaba ahí.

**-OOO—****Flash back****-OOO-**

**Y entonces lo sucedido el día anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia.**

**- ¡Oh!**

**Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas.**

**-**** Tu pelo es una maraña, pero me gusta.**

**La voz serena procedía de la mecedora de la esquina.**

**- ¡Edward, te quedaste! – me regocijé y crucé el dormitorio para arrojarme irreflexivamente en su regazo. Me quede helada, sorprendida por mi desenfrenado entusiasmo, en el instante en que comprendí lo que había hecho. Alcé la vista, temerosa de haberme pasado de la raya, pero él se reía.**

**- Por supuesto – contestó, sorprendido, pero complacido de mi reacción. Me frotó la espalda con las manos.**

**Recosté con cuidado la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel.**

**-OOO—****Fin Flash back****-OOO-**

Cuando salí del baño Edward aún estaba en mi cuarto.

- Vamos te llevare hasta la línea del tratado – dijo muy serio.

En la trayectoria no hablamos pero lo sentía gruñir, sin duda él estaba enojado, muy enojado.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde comenzaba el territorio Quileute, Edward paró, me miro fijamente durante un segundo y luego me dijo.

- Bella te amo, recuerda que tú eres mi vida ahora – luego me dio un tierno beso y se bajo de mi camioneta.

Cuando llegue a la Push todos me saludaron con anchas sonrisas, todos menos Jacob.

- Hola – lo saludé pero él solo me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Luego que terminamos de almorzar Jacob se fue a su garaje. Yo lo seguí y me puse frente a él.

- Jacob por favor perdóname, ya no soporto que me evites, que ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra para decirme hola – en ese momento no pude decir nada más, me sentía como volando, y no le pude seguir diciendo nada más a Jacob ya que él me había silenciado con un beso, aún no lo podía creer, Jake me estaba besando, y peor aún, yo también lo estaba besando e él, no le proteste ni nada, al contrario, le correspondí.

Me sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos y labios, que no me molestaría estar así por el resto de mi vida, pero Jake se alejó de mí, me miro fijamente y me dijo.

- Te amo Bella, no sabes las ganas que tenia de darte un beso en el minuto que te vi, y me hace inmensamente feliz el hecho de que tu me correspondieras el beso – yo solo le sonreía hasta que dijo – y perdóname por no hablarte, pero aún me apesta la idea de que estés con esa sanguijuela, y peor aún, que duermas tranquila teniendo a ese asqueroso chupasangre a tu lado – ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, quería desaparecer, correr muy lejos de él para peder pensar, desearía estar en mi pieza sola pensando y no aquí en esta situación que la verdad ya se estaba volviendo un poco incomoda.

Para mi gran suerte en ese momento Charlie me llamo y me fui casi volando junto a él.

Cuando terminamos de cenar y nos despedimos de todos Charlie y yo nos estábamos subiendo a nuestros respectivos autos.

- Bella espera – me grito Jacob corriendo hacia mi – podríamos salir mañana, ya sabes caminar por la playa, pasar la tarde en mi garaje, salto de acantilado si quieres, así como en los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos amigos – note la tristeza en su voz cuando dijo lo último, pero yo necesitaba pensar bien las cosas antes de volver a estar a solas con él.

- Jake yo, no creo que pueda, lo siento, adiós.

Me subí a mi camioneta rápidamente y me fui dejando a Jacob parado con cara de desconcierto.

Cuando llegue a la casa me encerré en mi pieza y cerré la ventana, así Edward se daría cuenta de que quería estar sola.


	3. Celos, celos, celos I parte

_Capitulo 3: Celos, celos, celos._

Pov Edward

Estaba tranquilamente viendo como Emmett luchaba con un gran oso pardo, o mas bien jugaba con él, _"ayúdame hermano, este oso me esta atacando" _yo rodee los ojos ante el estúpido pensamiento de Emmett.

- Emmett puedes acabar con eso rápido por favor – le dije un tanto irritado, había pasado toda la tarde con él y ya quería ver a Bella.

- Listo, nos vamos – me dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia mi.

Eche a correr lo mas rápido que pude, sabia que Emmett no lograría alcanzarme _"Edward espérame, sabes que no soy tan rápido" _lo ignore totalmente, yo solo quería ver a Bella, no me gustaba dejarla sola tanto tiempo con Victoria rondando por los alrededores.

Ya podía ver mí casa aparecer entre los árboles, cuando escucho la mente de Alice diciendo que me apurara, eche a correr aún más rápido pero cuando ya estaba llegando, ella grito:

- Edward – corriendo hacia mí, muy desesperada y se veía muy preocupada.

- ¿Que pasa Alice? – le pregunte asustado por su cara de preocupación, cuando veo en su mente la visión que había tenido sobre Bella y Victoria.

Eche a correr muy rápido y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba afuera de su ventana, subí sigilosamente para no despertarla en el caso que estuviera durmiendo ya que era bastante tarde.

Cuando llegue a su pieza estaba sentada en la cama con su ejemplar de _cumbres borrascosas_, pero ella no estaba leyendo, mas bien estaba sumida entre sus pensamientos y tenia la misma cara que ponía siempre que tocábamos el tema "_Jacob"_, me molesto mucho la idea de que ella estuviera pensando en ese estúpido perro y no pudiendo controlar esos estúpidos celos le dije:

- Pensando otra vez en el perro – ella me miro sorprendida ya que no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, ella no me respondió, solo se acerco a mi y me beso, y yo como un verdadero celo pata la aleje bruscamente pero cuidando de no lastimarla, la mire y le dije muy serio.

- No me respondiste – ella dudo un poco pero luego con un tono de enojo en su voz Bella me dijo.

- Edward por favor él era mi mejor amigo, me apena que no quiera hablarme, además tú tampoco me dejas ir a visitarlo para aclarar las cosas de frente – me sorprendí ante aquel comentario, la verdad no me lo esperaba, pero en el fondo ella tenia razón, y yo no quería decirle que una de las razones por la cual no quería que ella fuera a la Push eran los malditos celos que me daba ese perro, así que solo me limite a suspirar y le dije:

- Hay Bella que voy a hacer contigo – ella me miro con una sonrisa y me dijo.

- Que te parece amarme mucho y por toda la eternidad – ok, eso si no me lo esperaba, pero no quería seguir peleando con Bella por mis estúpidos celos así que la agarre de la cintura y tirándola a la cama le dije:

- Mmm eso suena tentador – donde la deje presa de mis brazos y mis labios, al principio fue como siempre que nos besábamos, pero luego ella se mostró distante, aunque seguíamos besándonos ella no reaccionaba igual a todas las veces anteriores, era como si quisiera que la soltara, así que le pregunte:

- ¿Quieres que me valla?

- No Edward por favor quédate, solo estoy un poco cansada y quiero dormir.

- Ok amor entonces no te molestare – le dije para no comenzar una nueva discusión con ella, aunque yo sabia que la razón por la que ella estuviera distante tenia nombre y apellido _"Jacob Black"_.

Esa noche le costo mucho quedarse dormida, y no quería saber la razón por la cual ella estaba tan inquieta, ya que no quería que mis celos me llevaran a hacer una locura. Me quede pensando toda la noche, en lo que seria mejor para ella, y yo tenia mas que claro que no era yo, pero tampoco podía dejarla de nueva después de lo que ya pase la vez que la abandoné, y aunque suene egoísta no quiero pasar nuevamente por eso y tampoco quiero que ella este con ese perro.

Cuando comenzó a amanecer, sentí como Charlie se levantaba, bajaba a desayunar y luego oh oh a esconderme, venia al cuarto de Bella, entro a su habitación, se inclino en el velador y le dejo una nota, luego se subió a su patrulla y se fue. Me entro la curiosidad con respecto a la nota, así que la tome y la leí.

"_Bells fui a pescar con Billy, pásate por su casa a la hora del almuerzo, por que almorzaremos y cenaremos allá, Billy quiere hacer una reunión con Sue y su familia para ver si podemos levantarle un poco el animo, te espero_

_ Charlie"_

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, después de todos mis esfuerzos por impedir que Bella valla a la Push, definitivamente Charlie tenia algo contra mi, me dio tanta rabia que preferí dejarla ahí mismo en el velador y volver junto a Bella, cuando sentí que su corazón empezaba a palpitar mas rápido, significaba que estaba despertando, comencé a tararear la nana que compuse para ella ya que no quería retomar la pelea de ayer, y no le pondría problemas esta vez para que valla a la Push.

- Buenos días amor – le dije una vez que abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días Edward, ¿como dormiste? – me pregunto con una gran sonrisa, definitivamente ella no quería seguir discutiendo, así que simplemente le seguí el juego.

- No tan bien como tú amor, me creerías si te dijera que no dormí nada – le dije con cara de sorpresa.

Ambos reímos ante mi absurdo comentario, ella se levanto y se dirigió al baño, pero antes de entrar me pregunto:

- Edward ¿ya se fue Charlie? – justamente la única pregunta que no quería escuchar.

- Si Bella, hoy Charlie se levanto muy temprano y salio, pero antes vino a verte y… te dejo una nota – le dije con voz muy amarga, que al parecer ella noto, ya que se dio media vuelta y fue a leer la nota. Ella me miro con cara de preocupación y me dijo:

- No te enojaras ¿verdad Edward?

- Ve tranquila Bella, no podemos decirle que no a Charlie pero por favor no te alejes de la Push.

- Si Edward no me alejare de allí, pero por favor no estés tan histérico, sabes perfectamente que la manada puede protegerme tan bien como tu, y además Jacob aunque este enojado con migo nunca dejaría que algo malo me pasara – vi como le dolía decir el nombre de ese perro en voz alta, así que solo desvié el tema y le dije:

- si se amor pero me duele tenerte lejos sabiendo que Victoria anda rondando – ella me miro con aires de preocupación, pero no me dijo nada mas y simplemente se dirigió muy rápidamente al baño.

Yo como no quise volver a discutir con ella preferí irme un momento, llegué a mi casa y alice me esperaba con una gran sonrisa, me sorprendió muchísimo, ya que ella la noche anterior estaba muy alterada pero luego vi su visión, donde salía claramente que victoria había cambiados sus planes respecto a Bella, y eso me tranquilizo muchísimo.

- Edward, al fin llegas, no había querido llamarte por que sabia que estabas con Bella, supongo que ya viste mi visión, Victoria cambio sus planes y ahora se dirige a Port Ángeles pero no se exactamente a que, ella aun no lo decide – dijo Alice hablando muy apresuradamente.

- Esta bien Alice, y muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto – le dije yo realmente agradecido.

Se produjo un silencio poco habitual entre nosotros y luego ella me dijo.

- Edward, no se exactamente que paso con Bella ya que solo te vi a ti discutiendo con ella, y luego la visión cambio y te vi viniendo hacia acá, pero creo que deberías volver y hablar con ella.

- Lo se Alice, es solo que no se que me pasa, la idea de que ella se acerque a ese perro me molesta mucho.

- Edward estas celoso y eso te esta dejando ciego y solo vas a conseguir alejar a Bella, lo mejor será que vuelvas en este mismo instante y hables con ella, y por favor controla tu genio.

- Ok Alice, lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada – le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

- Solo ve – me dijo tratando de ponerse seria.

Me fui corriendo muy rápidamente a la casa de Bella, cuando llegue subí a su habitación, pero ella no estaba ahí, estaba haciendo el aseo de la casa en el primer piso, mientras tanto yo recorrí lentamente la pieza y encontré el álbum de fotos de su cumpleaños nº 18 me quede mirándolas fijamente, cuando sentí que entraba en la habitación, ella me vio pero no dijo nada, entonces yo delicadamente le dije.

- Bella te amo, tu eres mi vida, mi mundo, por lo único que vivo, si es que esto se llama vivir, no se que haría si te perdiera.

- Edward… - dijo ella con un hilo de voz, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, camine hacia ella y la abrasé.

La mantuve abrasada por un largo rato, luego ella simplemente se separo de mi y se dirigió al baño a arreglarse, lo que yo menos quería que pasaría en este mismo instante, ella iría a la Push y estaría con el perro.

Cuando salio del baño yo le dije muy serio.

- Vamos te llevare hasta la línea del tratado.

En la trayectoria no podía evitar gruñir, por eso preferí no hablarle, pero cuando llegamos al fin del tratado la mire fijamente y le dije.

- Bella te amo, recuerda que tú eres mi vida ahora – luego le di un tierno beso, me baje de su camioneta y me dirigí a nuestro prado, donde pase casi toda la tarde pensando en todos los momentos lindo que e pasado junto a Bella.

- Pasada la medianoche, tome rumbo hacia la casa de Bella, pero algo muy extraño ocurrió, ella si estaba ahí, pero había cerrado su ventana, ella nunca hacia eso, así que supuse que quería estar sola, supongo que ella quiere pensar, y no específicamente en mi, sino en ese estúpido perro, los malditos celos volvieron a enfurecerme y de pronto me llene de ira, preferí alejarme de ahí antes de que cometiera una locura.


	4. Celos, celos, celos II parte

_Capitulo 4: Celos, celos, celos II parte._

Pov Jacob

Aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, lo había echado todo a perder, la había besado sin previo aviso, aunque sino fuera por que me moría de celos al saber que Bella, mi Bella estaba o este quizás en este mismo instante con ese asqueroso chupasangre, no lo habría hecho y hubiese esperado a que volvamos a ser amigos, pero no, mis celos fueron mayores y yo voy y la beso, aunque había pasado algo raro con respecto al beso, y es que ella me correspondió, no solo yo la bese a ella, sino que ella me beso a mi, y eso me hacia tan inmensamente feliz, que hace que guarde un poquito las esperanzas con ella.

Me desperté con una gran sonrisa ya que hoy iría a ver a Bella, aunque ella halla rechazado mi invitación a la Push, no me dijo nada con respecto a que yo valla a su casa.

Así que apenas me levante, subí a mi auto y me fui directo a su casa, cuando golpee la puerta, fue Charlie quien me abrió.

- Ah, hola Jacob, como te encuentras.

- Bien gracias Charlie, ¿esta Bella?

- Eh si, pasa, pasa. Esta en su habitación.

- ¿Puedo subir?

- Claro, sube y por favor dile que baje a desayunar, y tu también, desayuna con nosotros vale.

- Claro Charlie y gracias por invitar.

- De nada hijo, tu sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa cuando quieras, y créeme que me gustaría mas ver tu cara que la de Cullen.

- Créeme que a mi también.

- Lo se hijo, lo se – dijo en un largo suspiro de resignación.

Luego de esa pequeña charla con mi ojala futuro "suegro", me dirigí al cuarto de Bella. En cuanto entre en ella, la vi atrapada entre los brazos de Edward y besándose muy apasionadamente.

- Bella… - dije en un gran susurro de pena, dolor y sobretodo decepción, Salí corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pude, pero para mi desgracia Charlie me atrapo.

Pov Bella

Estaba recién despertándome, cuando siento un pequeño golpe en mi ventana, me acerque a mirar y ahí estaba Edward parado con una profunda tristeza en los ojos. Abrí la ventana y el entro, me agarro de los hombros y me dijo.

- Bella, por que hiciste eso.

- Hacer que Edward – no entendía de que estaba hablando.

- Por que cerraste la ventana.

- Ah eso…

- Si eso Bella, por que la cerraste.

- Solo quería pensar Edward, eso era todo y además necesitaba estar sola.

- Bella, no sabes lo triste que estaba, yo te amo y te necesito.

- Yo también te amo Edward, pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo.

Terminado de decir esto Edward me tomo de la cintura, me llevo a la cama y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, cuando de repente Edward se aleja y comienza a escuchar algo.

- ¿Edward que ocurre? – le pregunte confundida.

- Nada Bella, todo va bien – Y dicho eso, puso una gran sonrisa triunfante y luego volvió a acorralar mis labios y comenzó a besarme más apasionadamente que antes.

Estaba muy concentrada en Edward, en sus ojos, su boca, que en este preciso instante estaba muy unida a la mía, en su cuerpo, en todo él, cuando escucho pasos y luego…

- Bella… – susurro una voz, demasiado familiar como para ignorarla, me separe bruscamente de Edward, y lo seguí por las escaleras, pero para mi gran suerte Charlie lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa muchacho? – le pregunto mi padre asustado.

- Nada – le respondió Jacob con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella?

- Aquí estoy papá, Jacob perdón por no abrirte la puerta, pero me estaba cambiando de ropa – le dije con la voz temblorosa y deseando que Charlie no descubriera mi mentira.

- Esta bien Bella, yo ya me voy – dijo él con un deje de incredulidad en la voz ante el disparate que yo había dicho.

- Pero Jake acabas de llegar – le dijo mi padre tratando de sonar razonable – y debes tomar desayuno con Bella por favor, que yo debo irme a la comisaría.

- Esta bien Charlie – le dijo jake un poco mas calmado.

- Ok muchachos, entonces los dejo, adiós Bells, Jake.

Esperamos a que mi padre cruzara el umbral de la puerta, se subiera al coche y partiera, cuando al fin Jake hablo.

- Bueno Bella, yo me voy.

- ¿Como Jacob, no desayunaras conmigo?

- No Bella, tú… puedes desayunar con él.

- Pero Jake…

- Déjalo que se valla Bella - dijo Edward con una sonrisa irónica.

- Tú no te metas Edward, sabias que Jacob estaba aquí verdad, por eso me besaste así, no es cierto, solo lo querías molestar – le dije lo mas alto que pude, tratando de que no reflejara la rabia que sentía hacia Edward en ese momento.

- Bella yo…

- Yo nada Edward, quiero que te vallas de mi casa ahora, y tu Jacob te quedas.

- Pero Bella, amor, perdóname quieres.

- No Edward, estoy harta de tus celos, que no me dejes estar con Jacob ni siquiera como amigos.

- Él no quiere ser tu amigo Bella, date cuenta.

- Lo se Edward, pero que ocurriría si yo tampoco lo quiero como amigo, te interpondrás en mi felicidad, lo mataras, o peor aun, me mataras a… mi.

- Bella yo…

- Vete Edward… ahora, si no quieres que llame a mi padre.

- Ok adiós Bella, te amo – y dicho esto, Edward se fue, y mire a Jacob que me miraba perplejo.

- Es verdad lo que dijiste Bella.

- Depende que parte.

- La de que no me quieres como amigo.

- Podría ser verdad depende que quieras tú.

- Yo te quiero a ti.

- En ese caso si, era verdad.

- Oh Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – y en ese instante Jacob me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó con pasión, como si su vida dependiera de ello, transmitiéndome todo lo que sentía por mi, y simplemente me deje llevar por él. Total a él era a quien realmente yo amaba, eso lo sabia.

Pov Jacob

Aun no lo podía creer, ella lo estaba echando a él y no a mí, pero no podía sacarme sus palabras de la mente, "_lo se Edward, pero que ocurriría si yo tampoco lo quiero como amigo, te interpondrás en mi felicidad, lo mataras, o peor aun, me mataras a… mi.", esa simple respuesta hizo que mi corazón se alocara, así que espere y cuando el chupasangre se fue le pregunte a Bella._

- Es verdad lo que dijiste Bella.

- Depende que parte.

- La de que no me quieres como amigo.

- Podría ser verdad depende que quieras tú.

- Yo te quiero a ti.

- En ese caso si, era verdad.

- Oh Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – y terminando de decir esto, la bese apasionadamente, y con ese Beso le transmití todo lo que sentía por ella.


	5. La visión !

Holaa ! bueno primero que nada lamento saludarlas recien en este capitulo, se que deberia haberlo hecho en el primer capitulo, pero la verdad es que cuando los subia solo pensaba en subir un nuevo capitulo, ya que con el colegio la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo !

La verdad e sido muy feliz con todos sus review incitandome a seguir y diciendome que les gusta mi historia !

Y por eso me dije, barbara creo que debes darte un tiempo para saludar a tus lectoras ! y eso hice !

Jeje bueno ahora mejor me dejo de palabrerias y a leer se a dicho c:

_Capitulo 5: La visión._

Pov Alice

Había pasado toda la tarde con mi Jazz, cuando de repente veo a Bella peleando con mi hermano, y de un momento a otro el futuro de Bella desaparece de mi vista.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – pregunto Jasper.

- Amor, el futuro de Bella… – le dije con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? Me estas preocupando, ¿Qué pasa con Bella?

- Su futuro Jasper… el futuro de Bella desapareció.

- ¿Cómo? Acaso Bella morirá – pregunto mi Jazz esta vez muy preocupado.

- No lo se amor, primero la vi discutiendo con Edward y luego de un momento a otro desapareció.

- No será que Edward…

- No, no él no le hizo daño, lo hubiera visto, en el futuro de él claro, pero es raro que habrá pasado.

- No lo se pero lo mejor será averiguarlo pronto.

Salimos rápido de la casa y nos dirigimos al hospital, lo mejor seria hablar con Carliste primero, contarle lo sucedido y ver que podemos hacer.

Al llegar al hospital vimos una escena de lo más conmovedora, Carliste tenía abrazado a Edward, como si fueran un padre e hijo completamente normales. Y Edward reflejaba una tristeza absoluta, nos acercamos un poco y vi como mi Jasper se tensaba.

- Tranquilo amor – le susurre aun sabiendo que ellos escucharían.

- Amor, Edward esta transmitiendo demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo que me afectan demasiado.

- Puedes tratar de calmarlo.

- Lo intentare, pero ahora vamos a averiguar que paso.

Al llegar junto a ellos Edward me miro fijamente y luego me dijo:

- No Alice, a Bella no le ocurrió nada, es solo que… – mí hermano no pudo terminar la frase.

- Bella hecho de la casa a Edward y se quedo con Jacob – dijo Carliste serenamente.

- QUEEEE! – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, después de todo lo que paso entre ellos, la perla va y se queda con el perro, a no, esa señorita me va a escuchar.

- No Alice, no le digas nada, te lo prohíbo – me dijo Edward con tono desafiante.

- Edward, Edward, Edward tu no puedes prohibirme hablar con mi mejor amiga, así que lo siento, yo debo irme.

- Alice espera – escuche a Edward detrás de mí, pero simplemente lo ignore y me fui con mis hermosos andares de bailarina hacia mi auto.

Cuando llegue a el me subí lentamente cuando siento que me agarran el brazo y ¡LOTERIA! Me gire lentamente hacía Edward y le dije:

- Bien Edward ahora si, tu y yo vamos a Conversar.

- Ok duende siéntate y escucha.

Luego de que me contara todo lo ocurrido detalladamente, y demasiado detalladamente para mi gusto me quede pensando un momento, por que Bella haría algo si, si yo sé que ella ama a mi hermano, no creo que de un día para otro se aya enamorado del perro, no, no, no eso no paso, yo creo que simplemente ella se enojo mucho con Edward por lo que hizo, y quien no, lo que hizo estuvo realmente mal, aunque la persona aya sido Jacob eso no se hace, en especial si Bella quería hacer las pases con él, lo que pasa querido hermanito es que _"ERES UN CELOPATA QUE NO PUEDE SOPORTAR QUE SU NOVIA TENGA AMIGOS_" le grite en mi mente a Edward.

- Ok, ok lo reconozco, ese perro de verdad me pone muy celoso pero por favor no saques conclusiones que no quiero oír y no me grites, ni siquiera en tu mente – me dijo de tono malhumorado.

- Bueno Edward no te gritare, ah y gracias por contarme lo sucedido pero ahora debo irme, adiós.

Edward se bajo refunfuñando del auto y yo me dirigí a la casa de Bella, al llegar vi el auto de Jacob estacionado frente a la casa, también la camioneta de Bella, pero la patrulla de Charlie no estaba, entre por la ventana del cuarto de Bella, pero ella no estaba, así que baje lentamente por las escaleras y vi algo que realmente no me esperaba, Bella y Jacob estaban casi desnudos en el sillón besándose muy pero muy apasionadamente, no sabia que hacer o que decir por que por lo visto estaban tan ocupados que no habían notado mi hermosa presencia, así que simplemente carraspee la voz y Bella dio un salto.

- Oh Alice – dijo nerviosa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- De verdad no lo sabes – le pregunte con amargura.

- Si creo que si lo se – me contesto con un deje de culpabilidad en la voz.

- Voy a estar en tu pieza, por favor vístete – le dije arrojándole su polera que estaba en el piso a la cara – y tú también por favor – le dije a Jacob haciendo lo mismo con la polera que supuse era de él.

Luego de cinco minutos ya tenía a Bella frente a mí con la cara por el suelo del miedo y la culpa.

- Bueno Isabella Marie Swan tienes algo que decirme – le dije con la voz mas fría que pude colocar.

- Yo… lo siento mucho Alice, es algo que solo paso, yo no planeaba enamorarme de Jacob ni mucho menos pero…

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN QUE TU QUE! – no podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos, es que Bella se había vuelto loca.

- Repíteme eso Bella, que me parece que te oí mal.

- No Alice, me oíste perfectamente bien, yo me enamore de Jake.

- Pero Bella como pudiste enamorarte del perro.

- No lo se Alice, es algo que simplemente paso y ya, a y te pido por favor que dejes de llamarlo perro.

- no te entiendo Bella, definitivamente no te entiendo.

Pov Bella

Como podía no entender algo tan simple como "me enamore de Jake", y se supone que tiene intelecto de vampiro. Suspire, ya sabia yo que nadie me entendería con esto. Estábamos en mitad de la discusión, cuando golpean la puerta.

- Pase – dije yo muy malhumorada.

- Permiso – dijo Jacob con tono desafiante mirando a Alice.

- ¿Qué haces aquí pe… quiero decir Jacob? – le dijo Alice en el mismo tono desafiante con el que había hablado Jake.

- Yo solo quería despedirme – dijo el mirándome a mi.

- Ya te vas – le dije yo un poco triste.

- Si Bella, lo siento pero Sam nos pidió que nos reuniéramos.

- Esta bien – me acerque y le di un tierno beso en los labios ignorando por completo a Alice – adiós, te voy a extrañar.

- Yo también Bella, créeme que si.

- Yo también Jacob, no te preocupes – dijo Alice irónicamente.

- Alice! – la reprendí yo.

- Ok lo siento solo quería demostrarle mi cariño a Jake – dijo lo ultimo con asco y utilizando la misma voz irónica.

- Ok chupasangre, yo también te quiero mucho, mucho pero lo siento debo irme y trata de no llorar por mi, adiós – dijo Jake riendo y saliendo de mi habitación.

- Como lo soportas, además huele horrible – dijo Alice riendo, lo que era muy buena señal.

Yo solo me reí, cuando vi que Alice tenía una visión.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice?

- Oh no Bella es horrible.

- ¿Que Viste Alice dime?

- Tengo que hablar con Edward, Bella nos vemos luego.

- Espera Alice… - pero ella ya se había ido.

Y bueno…. Ahí las dejo jaoajaojao con la incertidumbree ! que habra visto Alice ! bueno todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo :B

Espero sus review para dejarme sus opiniones ! y siempre pueden preguntarme lo que qieran, no tengo ningun problema en responderle sus dudas y dejarles adelantos del proximo capitulo si me lo piden :B

Adiós !

Nos leemos C:


	6. La conversación !

Hola Hola! Bueno este capitulo quiero dedicárselo a .Cullen, por ser mi mas fiel seguidora! En cada capitulo tengo un comentario de ella, y eso me impulsa a seguir, haber que hay una persona que se impacienta por leer, gracias por eso, además fuiste mi primer comentario!

También quiero agradecerle a todas las otras personas que han comentado mi fic, me alegra muchicimo leer sus review, gracias a todas ustedes yo sigo escribiendo, SeXy XoXa, Amiga Del Alma, Mariee A, Max kaDaR, alirose19, gracias por sus lindos comentarios…

Bueno, ahora me dejo de palabras bonitas, y las dejo leer lo que realmente les interesa! jajaja

A LEER ¡!

Capitulo 6: La conversación

Pov Rosalie

Estaba tan enojada con Bella, como se le ocurría dejar a mi hermano por el chucho, nunca me gusto ella, ya que le gustaba hacerse la victima y eso me cargaba, pero una cosa era el hecho de que no me caía bien y otra cosa muy distinta era el no quererla con mi hermano, el pobre estaba destrozado, de verdad me partía el alma (si es que tengo) verlo así y eso era muy raro viniendo de mi parte.

"_Edward por favor deja de torturarte, Bella te llamara y te pedirá disculpas, ella te ama"_

- No Rosalie, ella no lo hará, tendrías que haber visto su cara.

- No puedes seguir torturándote con eso Edward, por favor tú no eres así.

- Cuando se trata del amor de tu existencia si.

No quise seguir hablando ya que al parecer acordarse de ella le hacía peor.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas en que Edward no hablo, solo se dedico a tocar el piano, tocando una y otra vez la canción que el compuso para Bella cuando se conocieron.

Luego de eso Edward me pregunto:

- ¿Rosalie sabes donde esta Jasper?

- Salio con Alice muy temprano, luego el volvió solo y después volvió a salir, y hasta ahora no a llegado, por que preguntas.

- No es solo que yo se donde se encuentra Alice, pero también se que no esta con Jasper, y me pareció raro que el no este aquí.

- Ah, y me podrías decir donde esta Alice.

- Fue a casa de Bella.

No quise continuar con la conversación, por que vi que comenzaba a tensarse y no entendía por que, luego dijo:

- Alice quiere que este toda la familia reunida en una hora, por favor puedes buscar a Emmett y a Esme, yo llamare a Carliste y ella buscara a Jasper.

- Ok, pero no sabes para que.

- Si lo supiera no habría necesidad de asistir.

Llame rápidamente a Esme y le dije lo que Edward me dijo, luego fui a buscar a mi osito, que estaba en el bosque jugando a las luchas con tres osos, cosa que me dio mucha risa, tan típico en mi Emmett, luego de verlo divertirse un rato lo llame y le dije:

- Amor, Alice quiere a toda la familia reunida ahora.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, ahora.

- Oh esta bien, tendré que seguir jugando mañana – dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño al que acababan de regañar.

Solo me reí y echamos a correr de vuelta a la casa, cuando llegamos, estaban todos ahí, solo faltábamos nosotros, y al momento en que entramos al comedor, Alice tomo la palabra.

- Querida familia, les tengo muy malas noticias – dijo con mucha tristeza en la voz.

- NOOOO – grito Edward.

- Lo siento Edward, pero eso ocurrirá esta noche – dijo Alice.

- Debemos sacarla de ahí ahora – gruño Edward.

- A ambos Edward, no podemos desproteger a Charlie – grito Alice.

Estaba acostumbrada a las conversaciones entre Alice y Edward, pero al parecer esto de verdad era importante y necesitábamos saber que ocurría.

- Victoria vendrá por Bella esta noche, y la matara, a ella y a su padre – dijo Edward luego de leer mi mente.

Esme soltó un grito ahogado, yo no lo podía creer, y al parecer el resto de la familia tampoco, pero Carliste como siempre seguía sereno y pregunto.

- ¿Dónde ocurrirá?

- En su casa – dijo Alice.

- ¿A que hora aproximadamente?

- Pasada la media noche.

- Entonces tenemos alrededor de 8 horas para planear como sacamos a Bella y a su padre de la casa.

- La verdad me duele decir esto, pero vamos a tener que recurrir a los lobos – dijo Edward con amargura en su voz.

- ¿QUEEEEE? – grite – NO PIENZO HACER ALIANZAS CON PERROS.

- Rosalie por favor, no seas egoísta, eso nos ayudara también a nosotros, para derrotar a Victoria – me dijo Carliste.

Todos me miraron con esperanza en los ojos, ya que al parecer solo yo tenía problemas en el hecho de trabajar con los licántropos, así que finalmente accedí.

Pov Edward

No podía creer que necesitaba la ayuda de ese odioso perro para salvar la vida de mi Bella, todo sea por el amor de mi existencia.

- Ok, entonces Alice, necesitare que le arregles una pieza a Bella.

- Ok Edward, pero ¿y Charlie? – pregunto Alice con preocupación.

- No te preocupes por eso, que me encargare de que el se quede en casa de Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, él y Charlie son muy amigos y el estará seguro en la Push – la tranquiliza yo.

- Esta bien Edward le tendré la pieza lista a Bella, me iré enseguida para comprarle una cama – olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que en esta casa no habían camas. Así que solo asentí como respuesta.

- Esme, te pediría que por favor le prepararas algo de cenar a Bella.

- Esta bien hijo – dijo ella amablemente.

- Jasper por favor tu ve con Alice a vigilar la casa de Bella esta noche.

- No hay problema Edward, una vez que Alice regrese y prepare una cama para Bella nos iremos a su casa.

- Gracias Jasper, y Carliste, tu y Esme podrían ir a vigilar la Push ya que se que ustedes no tendrán problema con eso.

- Por supuesto Edward – me dijo Carliste.

- Rosalie y Emmett les pediría que por favor se queden vigilando la casa y cuidando a Bella.

- Esta bien Edward – me dijo Emmett, pero Rosalie simplemente me ignoro.

- Ok, entonces yo iré a buscar a Bella y a comunicarme con los lobos.

Shanshan! Que ocurrirá ahora? Que dirá la manada! Si te usto el capitulo, te agradecería que comentaras! Saludos

Baaa =)*


	7. La organización del plan

Lalala (8) Holaa de nuevo yoo ¡! Se que les alegro el dia ¡! Hoy soy feliz, asi que les subire un capitulo antes del fin de semana ¡!

Esoo, las quieroo ¡!

Y ahora a leer ¡!

_Capitulo 7: La organización del plan._

Pov Bella

Estaba tan preocupada, Alice había tenido una visión, y estaba completamente segura de que se trataba de mí, pero se había ido tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle.

Por otro lado, Jacob también se había ido muy rápido, y eso también me tenia muy preocupada.

Estaba muy concentrada pensando en estos dos acontecimientos, que me sobresalte mucho al sentir un golpe en mi ventana, me gire lentamente y lo vi, sentado en el umbral de la ventana a ese dios griego del que me había enamorado.

Mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido a medida que el se acercaba a mi, pero trate de no reflejarlo ya que se suponía que yo estaba muy molesta con él por lo que paso con Jake, aunque lo mas probable es que el ya se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que me ocurría.

- Bella debemos hablar – me dijo con tranquilidad.

- No Edward, no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dije duramente.

- Bella escúchame, debes salir de aquí pronto, Victoria vendrá esta noche – me quede en shock al oír eso, que en un acto impulsivo me lancé a sus brazos y me quede pasmada ahí.

- Como que Victoria vendrá por mi, y ¿que pasara con mi padre?

- Bella no te preocupes por eso que ya lo planeamos todo, y te lo contare en seguida, pero tendré que pedirte que por favor llames a Jacob y que él traiga a Sam, pero ahora.

- Esta bien Edward, enseguida lo llamo – y dicho esto me levante rápidamente de su regazo y marque al móvil de Jacob, que al segundo toque me atendió.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?

- Jacob por favor, necesito que vengas enseguida con Sam.

- Esta bien pero me puedes decir que ocurre.

- Ven y te lo explico, pero por favor no te olvides de traer a Sam.

- Ok amor, estaré allá en unos minutos.

Al cortar el móvil, me fui a sentar al lado de Edward, que me miro fijamente por aproximadamente un minuto, luego me desvió la mirada y no me volvió a mirar ni a hablar hasta que llegaron Jacob y Sam.

- Hola Bella, me tenias muy preocupado – dijo Jacob corriendo a abrazarme y a besarme.

- Ah, hola Jake – le dije un poco incomoda por la situación.

- Hola Bella – me dijo Sam luego de carraspear la voz para que nos percatemos de su presencia.

- Hola Sam, emm por favor suban, Edward nos esta esperando arriba.

- Ese chupasangre esta aquí – me dijo Jacob dando temblores.

- Si, pero solo por que nos debe decir algo importante sobre victoria.

- ¿La pelirroja? – pregunto Sam.

- Si, ella – y dicho esto los guié hacía mi habitación, donde Edward estaba sentado en mi cama tenso.

- Hola Jacob, Sam – dijo Edward cortésmente.

- Hola Edward, ahora nos puedes decir que ocurre – dijo Sam serenamente adelantándose a lo que probablemente Jacob diría.

- Ok, escuchen, Victoria vendrá esta noche a matar a Bella y a su padre – Jacob puso cara de asombro pero Sam siguió sereno.

- Y que haremos – grite yo desesperada.

- No te preocupes Bella, ya tenemos un plan, pero necesitaremos de su ayuda – dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Sam.

- Ok, escucho – dijo Sam.

- Miren primero necesitamos que el padre de Jacob invite a Charlie a pasar la noche en la Push.

- Eso no ocurrirá, Charlie no me dejara sola – dije yo algo avergonzada por la sobreprotección paternal.

- Lo se, pero Alice le dirá a Charlie que tu y ella tendrán una fiesta de pijamas en mi casa, entonces Charlie estará solo y tu padre – dijo dirigiéndose a Jacob – lo puede llamar e invitar.

- Me parece una buena idea, solo que de verdad tendré que estar en tu casa contigo.

- No Bella – dijo el tristemente - esa es la otra parte en la que necesitamos a los lobos.

- Ahh – fue todo lo que atine a decir.

- Bueno como iba diciendo – prosiguió Edward – Alice, Jasper y yo vigilaremos la casa de Bella, pero necesitamos que dos miembros de la manada se nos unan.

- Ok Leah y Jared estarán con ustedes – dijo Sam con voz autoritaria.

- Ok, luego Esme y Carliste estarán en las afueras del tratado protegiendo la Push, por Charlie, también necesitaría que dos de ustedes se queden con ellos, y les pediría que fueran los mas ordenados para no causar problemas por favor, ya que esa fue una de las razones por la que los designados fueron Carliste y Esme, sabemos que ellos no tendrán problemas en estar allá.

- Paul y yo estaremos con ellos, no pienso abandonar mis tierras y Paul sabrá comportarse, también estará el muchacho mas joven de la manada Seth, así que no habrá problemas.

- Bueno y finalmente Bella quedara en nuestra casa bajo la custodia de Emmett y Rosalie, necesitaría que tres de ustedes la acompañaran también, ya que es por ella que Victoria estará aquí.

- Yo, Embry y Quil estaremos con Bella – dijo Jacob adelantándose a Sam.

- Ok, entonces Sam te pediría que alertes a la manada, yo iré a ver si Alice ya esta lista para venir a recoger a Bella, y tu Jacob deberías ir a decirle a tu padre que debe invitar a Charlie – dijo Edward con un deje de autoridad en la voz, Jacob solo gruño, pero no le contesto nada, cosa que me pareció muy madura de su parte.

Luego de que Edward terminara de hablar el se retiro por la ventana, luego se fue Sam, y solo quedamos Jacob y yo.

- Hey por que no me habías contado que Leah y Seth se habían unido a la manada.

- Por que antes no hablábamos y ahora no había tenido tiempo de contarte nada – dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Ok, y ahora tienes algo mas que contarme.

- No.

- Oh, y ¿Por qué Sam les pidió que se reunieran hace un rato?

- Era solo para enseñarles las reglas a Leah y a Seth, son muy nuevos en esto y aún no saben controlarse.

- Aaah, solo era eso.

- Si, solo eso, ¿Por qué, que creías que era?

- No, no es nada, es solo que me preocupo la forma en que te fuiste.

- Aaah, no te preocupes, solo era para molestar a la chupa… lo siento, a Alice.

- Jacob sabes que no me gusta que le digas así, como tampoco me gusta que ella te diga perro, pero ella me prometió que no te diría mas así, así que espero que tu también lo hagas.

- Ok, te lo prometo amor.

- Así me gusta, mi Jake obediente – le dije como quien le habla a un bebe.

- Bueno será mejor que me valla, debo hablar con Billy.

- Si, lo mejor será que yo también arregle un bolso para irme.

- Ok, nos vemos en la noche.

- Adiós.

Cuando Jake se fue, sentí un gran vacío en mi corazón, algo que no sentí cuando vi a Edward, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, lo necesitaba y lo extrañaba mucho.

Estaba terminando de arreglar un bolso cuando llego Alice, la escuche hablando en el primer piso con Charlie y luego subir a mi habitación, el entrar me miro con mala cara y me preguntó:

- ¿Estuvo Jacob aquí verdad?

- Emm si, ¿tan mal huele?

- No sabes cuanto, pero bueno estas lista para nuestro fin de semana de chicas – dijo ella alegremente y haciendo comillas en la ultima frase.

- Claro Alice, vámonos.

- Genial, ya hable con Charlie y esta todo arreglado, también te prepare una cama para que puedas dormir.

- Supongo que no en la habitación de Edward verdad.

- No, nunca haría algo así, te la prepare en mi habitación.

- Muchas gracias Alice, eres lo mejor.

- Lo se, para eso son las mejores amigas; Ok, entonces bajemos, que Jasper nos esta esperando abajo.

- Y charlie no dijo nada – pregunte asombrada.

- No, se supone que somos hermanos, y el es mi hermano – dijo haciendo nuevamente comillas en el aire – mayor, así que es normal que me venga a dejar, y a buscar también, jajaja y esperar en este caso.

- Jajaja, tienes razón Alice.

Bajamos riendo las escaleras y vimos algo que realmente no esperaba, a Charlie y a Jasper, riendo juntos, guau eso si que es algo que no esperaba.

- Bueno que ocurre aquí, que es tan divertido.

- Nada hija, es solo que este muchacho realmente es de mundo, sabe muchas cosas de la historia como si realmente el hubiese estado ahí – dijo Charlie maravillado.

Alice y yo nos miramos ocultando una risita, menos mal que Charlie no se percato de nuestra complicidad.

- Bueno Charlie Bella y yo nos vamos, vamos Jazz.

- Ok Alice te espero en el auto, adiós Charlie fue un gusto.

- Igualmente hijo – dijo el con una sonrisa.

Cuando Jasper salió e la casa Alice dijo:

- Bueno adiós Charlie, Bella te espero en el auto.

- Adiós Alice, siempre es un gusto tenerte en mi casa.

- Gracias Charlie.

Cuando Alice salio de la casa, Charlie se giro para mirarme a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿QUEEEE? – le dije algo nerviosa por su mirada.

- Nada, es solo que por que no elegiste a este Cullen, que es tan simpático y tiene mundo hija.

- Papá el es mucho mayor que yo.

- Bueno, bueno esta bien, ahora vete que tu amiga te espera.

- Ok, adiós papá.

- Adiós hija.

Al salir de la casa Jasper y Alice me esperaban en el auto, me subí y nos dirigimos a la gran casa Cullen, nadie hablo en la trayectoria, y en el fondo lo agradecía ya que no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Esme salio a recibirnos con una tierna sonrisa, se acerco a mí y me dio un calido abrazo, muy maternal y luego me dijo:

- Tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias Esme, enserio gracias.

- De nada Bella, sabes que tu eres parte de esta familia con o sin Edward.

- Lo se Esme, y de verdad gracias por todo.

Paso un lapso de aproximadamente una hora, cuando salio Alice de la habitación y dijo:

- Están listos familia, por que ya es hora, hagámoslo.

.

Wooo, que pasara ahora ¡!

Si les gusto comenten…

Baaa =)*


	8. La pelea

_Capitulo 8: La pelea._

Pov Jacob

Salí rápidamente de la habitación de Bella y me fui a mi casa, cuando llegue Billy no estaba, rayos, justo cuando lo necesitaba el se desaparecía, decidí salir a buscarlo a casa de los Clearwater ya que últimamente se la pasaba mucho con Sue y con Seth, al llegar ahí me di cuenta de que mis deducciones eran ciertas, el estaba feliz de la vida cenando con ellos, entre sigilosamente y trate de captar su atención sin que los otros me vieran, una vez que el me vio le hice señas de que fuera hacia mi, menos mal que capto el mensaje enseguida, y disculpándose por no haberme dado llaves de la casa se retiro y se acerco a mi.

- ¿Qué ocurre hijo?

- Vamos te lo cuento en la casa.

- Está bien.

Le empuje la silla lo más rápido que pude y en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en nuestra casa.

- Y bueno, ahora me puedes decir que esta pasando.

- Necesito que invites a Charlie a la casa por todo el fin de semana.

- Esta bien, pero al menos me podrías decir por que.

- Ok, escucha con mucha atención.

Luego de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en casa de Bella Billy me dijo:

- Tráeme el teléfono, llamare a Charlie antes de que se haga aun mas tarde.

- Ok – tome el teléfono, le marque el numero de la casa de Bella y se lo entregue a mi padre, el lo tomo y al cuarto pitazo le respondieron, yo con mis oídos de lobo claro lo oí todo.

- Bueno – dijo Charlie.

- Emm hola Charlie habla Billy – dijo mi padre.

- Aaah hola Billy, ¿que cuentas?

- Bueno, este fin de semana son la finales de fútbol recuerdas.

- Pues claro, como lo voy a olvidar.

- Bueno, Jake me conto que Bella fue a quedarse el fin de semana a la casa del doctor Cullen con una de sus hijas, y me preguntaba si, ya que vas a estar solo y yo igual, podrías venir a quedarte conmigo el fin de semana y ver los partidos juntos, que te parece.

- Emm bueno, me parece una grandiosa idea por que sabrás que desde que llego Bella, odio estar solo, pero por que estarás solo tu, no se supone que deberías estar con Jacob.

- Lo que ocurre es que Jacob y algunos de sus amigos se irán de acampada por el fin de semana, según tengo entendido solo se quedaran Sam, Seth y Paul.

- Oh esta bien, en la noche me paso para tu casa – le hice señas a Billy para que le dijera a Charlie que se debía venir ahora.

- Oh pero por que tan tarde, Jacob ya se esta yendo, a mi tampoco me gusta estar solo, ¿Por qué no te vienes ahora?

- Es que me gustaría cenar acá, no quiero incomodarte – dijo Charlie avergonzado.

- No te preocupes Charlie, no es ningún problema para mí, al contrario, me haces un favor.

- Oh esta bien, llamara a Bella y me iré para allá.

- Ok Charlie te espero.

- Adiós Billy y gracias por todo.

- Adiós.

Una vez que colgó el teléfono Billy me dijo:

- Será mejor que te arregles como si de verdad te fueras a acampar.

- Esta bien, y de verdad gracias papá.

- De nada hijo, sabes que siempre te apoyare y te ayudare.

Luego me fui a mi habitación, me3 tendí en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

Estaba feliz soñando con Bella cuando alguien va a sacudirme la cama.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte malhumorado.

- Nada hijo, solo que te quedaste dormido, Charlie ya esta aquí, y Quil y Embry están esperándote adentro.

- ¿QUEEE?, Y por que no me despertaste antes.

- Perdón hijo, es solo que no me había dado cuenta de que dormías, pensé que ya te habías ido, pero cuando Quil y Embry vinieron por ti supuse que estarías aquí, dormido.

- Oh esta bien, vamos.

Cuando salimos de mi habitación mis dos mejores amigos me miraban con cara de reproche, yo solo les sonreí, salude a Charlie y nos fuimos.

- Ok, nosotros nos vamos a la casa Cullen – les dije a mis amigos.

- Bueno y que se supone que haremos – pregunto Embry.

- Solo esperar a que la pelirroja valla para asesinarla y también cuidar de Bella.

- Oh esta bien – dijo Embry y nos fuimos en nuestra forma de lobo a la gran casa Cullen.

Pov Bella

- Oh Alice por favor, y si alguno de ustedes sale herido, yo no me lo perdonaría jamás.

- Bella tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien lo prometo.

Desde que llegamos a la casa de los Cullen no había parado de decirles que no era una buena idea de que ellos solos se enfrentaran a Victoria, tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que esto acabe mal.

- Tranquila cariño, nosotros somos siete mas los lobos que no se exactamente cuantos son y ella es solo una, además nosotros tenemos a Alice – me tranquilizaba Esme.

- Y también me tienen a mí, que soy el mejor vampiro luchador que existe, ¿verdad amorcito? – dijo Emmett entre risas.

- Si mi osito, tu eres el mejor, aunque yo estoy de acuerdo con Bella, que pasaría si algo sale mal, ¿lo arriesgaran todo por esa humana, que ni siquiera quiere estar con mi hermano? – pregunto Rosalie malhumorada.

- Rosalie por favor, Bella es de la familia – dijo Esme enojada.

- De la familia, ¿Quién es ella para mí?

- Yo, por favor no peleen por mi culpa, Rosalie yo lo siento – rosalie soltó una risa sarcástica y esme le dijo.

- Rosalie por favor, ya basta.

Al rato de esa pequeña pelea llego Edward, luego Jacob con toda la manada y Edward dijo:

- Bueno, creo que ya somos todos, divídanse en grupos y escúchenme – todos se juntaron con el grupo que se les había asignado, hubieron muchos gruñidos y palabras desagradables, pero al final pudieron controlarse.

- Ok, Carliste y su grupo estará en la Push, los quileutes dentro de sus tierras y nosotros fuera del tratado, Alice y su grupo estarán rodeando la casa de Bella, y si Victoria se aparece por ahí no los podrá reconocer por que su aroma será camuflado bajo el de los lobos, y finalmente Jacob y su grupo estarán en esta casa con Bella y yo estaré junto a Alice en casa de Bella.

- Ok, Edward pero entonces si Victoria va a cualquiera de esas tres partes ¿peleara solo con el grupo con el que se encuentre? – pregunto Alice.

- Esa es la otra parte del plan, como Victoria primero ira a casa de Bella, nosotros la despistaremos al centro del bosque, cerca de nuestra casa y del tratado, entonces una vez ahí necesitare la ayuda de los lobos para que ustedes puedan comunicarse entre si y saber donde y como estamos.

- Entonces en cada grupo habrá uno de nosotros transformado, para poder comunicarse y luego avisar a los demás – dijo Jared.

- Ok, en el grupo de Jared será Leah la que estará transformada, esta bien – dijo Sam con su voz de macho alfa.

- Ok, cualquier cosa con tal de no hablar con ellos – gruño Leah.

- Y en mi grupo será paul el transformado, ¿te parece?

- Si, esta bien – contesto Paul enojado.

- ¿Y en tu grupo Jacob? – le pregunto Sam con respeto.

- Quil, ¿Estas de acuerdo en ser tú? – pregunto Jake.

- Claro amigo – le dijo Quil con una sonrisa.

- Ok, entonces tu solo dinos Alice – dijo Edward.

- En exactamente una hora y veinte minutos Victoria llegara – nos dijo Alice mirando el horizonte.

- Entonces todos vallan a sus puestos rápido.

Y así me quede sola en la gran casa Cullen, ya que a los que les tocaba cuidarme salieron para vigilar la casa, me fui corriendo a la habitación de Alice, me acosté y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

Pov Edward

Corrimos muy rápido a casa de Bella, cuando Alice dijo:

- Ya es la hora, Victoria ya esta aquí.

- Valla, valla, valla muy ingenioso de su parte – dijo la voz de Victoria en la oscuridad.

- Victoria – susurre yo.

- Veo que me reconociste, y también que morirás – dijo ella riendo.

- No lo creo, la única que morirá esta noche eres tu.

- Jajaja, sabes, no perderé mi tiempo con tigo, ¿Dónde esta la humana?

- En mi casa.

- Pues entonces nos vemos – y dicho esto se hecho a correr rumbo a mi casa.

- Leah dile a Quil que Victoria se dirige hacia allá, y a Paul que valla con los demás a la casa también, esta noche acabaremos con Victoria.

"_Listo vampiro ya les avise a ambos y Sam con los demás van camino a tu casa"_

- Gracias Leah, ahora todos andando, debemos ir tras ella.

Fuimos corriendo de vuelta a la casa, y la encontramos luchando con Emmett y dos lobos que supuse serian Quil y Jacob, Rosalie y Embry estaban en posición de ataque pero no estaban luchando, cuando llegamos Jasper instintivamente se hecho sobre ella, pero ella dio un salto y se escabullo, luego Rosalie salto encima de ella, pero Victoria la araño dejándole clavada una de sus uñas en su dura y fría piel, y se subió muy rápido sobre un árbol, esta vez fue Alice la que subió tras ella, pero no pudo hacer mucho por que Jasper también subió y trato de atacar a Victoria y proteger a Alice.

Victoria volvió al suelo y se enfrento con tres de los lobos, pero ella fue muy ágil, y de un salto boto un árbol, que cayo justo entre ellos. Finalmente llegaron Carliste, Sam, Esme y los demás, el mas pequeño de los lobos, Seth empujo fuertemente a Victoria que choco contra un árbol y luego Paul la golpeo y Victoria se estrello con el vidrio de la casa rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, iba a ir yo a acabar de una vez con ella cuando veo a Bella bajando las escaleras y a Victoria corriendo hacia ella.

- NOOOOO – grito Jacob transformándose nuevamente en un humano y corriendo hacia ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Victoria tenia a Bella entre sus brazos.


	9. Ya todo acabo

Hola, hola, aquí e vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!

_._

_Capitulo 9: El fin de la pelirroja._

Pov Bella

Me desperté sobresaltada por que escuche un fuerte ruido en el piso de abajo, busque con la mirada a Jacob pero no lo vi por ningún lado, no estaba conmigo y eso era raro porque el me prometió no abandonarme.

Me levante muy confundida, y camine lentamente hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras escucho que se rompe un vidrio, comencé a bajar las escaleras y escucho muchos gritos pero uno por sobretodos los otros.

- NOOOOO – grito Jacob corriendo hacía mi, pero al parecer fue demasiado tarde, por que me sentí apresada por unos fuertes y fríos brazos que definitivamente no eran de ninguno de los Cullen.

Me tambalee levemente entre los brazos de Victoria, ella me apretó aún mas, no podía respirar, sentía que moría lentamente apretada por una roca, ya casi no escuchaba lo que ocurría, me estaba desmayando o muriendo, no estaba muy segura pero aún así escuchaba a Victoria que gritaba:

- Aléjate de mi perro si no quieres que muera inmediatamente aquí, entre mis brazos, y por favor vuelve a tu forma lobuna por que amigo me das asco – Jacob avergonzado por las palabras de Victoria volvió a transformarse en lobo y luego hablo Edward.

- Victoria suéltala, es injusto que la mates a ella por mi culpa, yo mate a James – y al parecer esas palabras resonaron en Victoria.

- No hables de el con esa asquerosa boca tuya – grito Victoria perdiendo el control.

- Pero es la verdad, Victoria asúmelo de una vez, yo mate a James por que el no era mas que un acecino, igual que tu y claro también era un cobarde por mandarte a ti a hacerle las averiguaciones y luego simplemente ir tras la chica, además el ni siquiera era fuerte – dijo Edward con un deje de ironía en la voz.

Sentí como caía lentamente al suelo, y luego ya no supe nada más.

Pov Jacob

La pelirroja soltó a Bella fuertemente y se abalanzó sobre Edward, Bella cayo al suelo y se golpeo en la espalda, nadie se preocupo de Bella por que todos estaban preocupados de la pelirroja.

_- Seth por favor atiende a Bella – le roge a Seth en mi mente._

_- Ok Jacob yo la atenderé – pensó Seth amablemente._

Edward y la vampira peleaban duramente, nadie mas se metía y eso me frustraba, por que nadie se preocupaba de acabar con ella, la vampira rubia y el vampiro grandote fueron a prender una gran fogata luego el vampiro Carliste con su esposa Esme fueron a atender a Bella, la levantaron y la sacaron del lugar junto con Seth, Embry y Quil que también habían ido a ayudar.

Luego Carliste llamo a Alice y ella fue tras él, Edward tenia a Victoria retenida entre sus brazos, y yo no pude aguantar mas las ganas de acabar con ella, así que salte sobre ella y le arranque la cabeza de un mordisco, Edward me miro sorprendido y arrojo su cabeza a la fogata, luego el vampiro rubio tomo el cuerpo y también lo arrojo al fuego, después los cuatro vampiros que estaban se reunieron alrededor de la fogata, Sam, Paul, Jared y yo también nos acercamos a la fogata, Leah dio un gruñido y se fue sin decir ni pensar nada, luego Edward dijo:

- Creo que por fin se acabo – con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si, aunque a mi me hubiese gustado participar mas en la pelea – dijo el vampiro grandote.

- Si mi osito pero tu puedes pelear con osos todos los días y Edward no – dijo la vampira rubia entre risas.

- Jacob, Bella quiere verte – dijo Alice uniéndose a nosotros.

"_Edward por favor dile que espere un minuto me transformare"_

- Alice, dice Jacob que por favor esperes que se ira a transformar.

- Ok.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol y me transforme rápidamente, luego me puse mi pantalón y volví.

- ¿Ya despertó? – pregunte incrédulo.

- Si, acaba de despertar y pregunto por ti.

- Que bueno, ¿me puedes decir donde esta?

- Claro, sígueme – dijo ella alegremente.

Me aleje rápidamente siguiendo a Alice, pero aún así pude ver la cara de sufrimiento de Edward, en el fondo me dolió verlo así, pero creo que fue lo mismo que sufrí yo.

Cuando llegue junto a Bella, Carliste dijo:

- Bueno, lo mejor es que nos retiremos y los dejemos solos.

- Gracias doctor Cullen, pero ¿Bella estará bien?

- Si Jacob no te preocupes, por fortuna Victoria no le izo daño, y ella solo se desmayo.

- Muchas gracias – le dije yo de corazón.

- No te preocupes Jacob, Bella siempre será de la familia – dijo él amablemente, yo solo le sonreí – bueno cualquier cosa estaremos abajo limpiando el desorden.

- Esta bien, y gracias Carliste – dijo Bella sonriendo.

Cuando Carliste y todos los demás salieron de la habitación, Bella dijo:

- Por fin todo acabo, ahora nada nos impedirá estar juntos.

- Lo se Bella y créeme que eso me hace muy feliz.

Luego la tome entre mis brazos y la bese dulcemente.

.

Y? , que les pareció?, Comenten por favor, para saber lo que opinan ¡!

Dejen Review

.

.

.

.


	10. Una visita inesperada

Hola^^

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad no tengo excusas, solo lo deje pasar, lo siento enserio, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

En segundo lugar, quiero preguntarles, ¿Qué les parece el fic hasta el momento?, Si alguien tiene alguna nueva idea, bienvenida sea.

En tercer y último lugar, me gustaría invitarlas a mi nuevo fic, Un nuevo comienzo, es de Jacob y Nessie, espero pasen a mirar que tal es, y si es posible lo comenten…

Bueno solo eso, besitos, y ahora ¡A Leer!

.

Una Visita Inesperada

Pov Bella

Había vuelto a mi casa la noche anterior, y había tenido una variedad de horribles sueños con Victoria, pero eso no importaba más, por que ella estaba muerta, Victoria muerta, aún no lo podía creer, podría vivir tranquilamente junto a Jacob y ser feliz.

- Bella – me sobresalte al oír la voz de Alice, no la había escuchado llegar.

- Ha hola Alice – dije tranquilamente.

- Bella, creo que hay algo que debes saber.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? – pregunte un poco asustada, por su impaciencia.

- No Alice, ella no debe saberlo – dijo la voz de Edward furiosa desde afuera, y un segundo después estuvo junto a Alice mirándola desafiantemente.

- Edward, ella debe saber lo que ocurre, no debes ocultárselo.

- NOOOOO – rugió Edward.

- Alguien me puede decir que ocurre – dije un tanto molesta.

- No Bella, perdón por molestarte, no volverá a ocurrir – y dicho esto se fue, llevándose a Alice con él.

No entendía nada de lo que había pasado, aunque era ya bastante tarde, decidí llamar a Jake.

- Hola – dijo tranquilamente la voz de Billy.

- Hola Billy, habla Bella.

- Oh Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien gracias Billy, disculpa la hora, pero ¿esta Jacob?

- Si, espérame lo llamare enseguida, y no te preocupes por los horarios, sabes que a Jake no le molesta, y a mi tampoco.

- Gracias Billy.

… espere, y escuche como Jacob caminaba y respondía…

- Hola.

- Jake – no me dejo continuar.

- Bella, oh por dios ¿como te encuentras?, lamento no haber ido a visitarte, pero he estado muy ocupado, ¿como estas?, ¿como te sientes?, ¿te duele algo?

- Jake, tranquilo, estoy bien, y con respecto al hecho de no venir a visitarme, se como me recompensaras – dije pícaramente.

- Oh, eso suena tentador, ¿Qué se te esta ocurriendo?

- Ya lo sabrás, todo en su momento.

- Jaja ok Bells, entonces, ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, es solo que quisiera estar contigo, crees que puedas venir a buscarme, es que si salgo yo, Charlie se daría cuenta, mi camioneta hace mucho ruido ¿sabias? – le dije riendo.

- Ningún problema Bella, tu solo espérame, que yo estaré allá en un segundo.

- Ok, aquí te espero.

Colgué el móvil y me vestí rápidamente, ya que ya me había puesto el pijama, cuando termine de vestirme sentí un golpe en mi ventana, y ahí estaba él, mi Jake, mi sol personal, perfecto y hermoso como siempre, me abalance a sus brazos y lo bese como si ese fuera el ultimo, y por alguna extraña razón, si creía que ese seria el ultimo beso, aunque no entendía porque.

- Wow Bella, de saber que me recibirías así, habría venido todos los días – dijo una vez que lo solté.

Yo solo me reí pícaramente, y luego le dije:

- Vamos a caminar por la playa, hace tiempo que no estamos solos tú y yo – le dije sonriendo.

- Ok, vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, nos tendimos en la arena, estuvimos así por mas de una hora, sin hablar, solo tendidos y tomados de la mano, finalmente lo bese y le pedí que me llevara a casa, el me miro raro pero solo asintió.

- Ok, Bells hemos llegado, pero ¿Por qué quisiste venirte tan pronto?

- No es nada, solo es un presentimiento de que debo estar aquí.

- Estas segura, no quieres que me quede – dijo preocupado.

- No Jake, no te preocupes tu ve a casa, duerme y si ocurre algo yo te aviso, y ya sabes que debes recompensarme por no venir a visitarme, así que debes descansar.

- Ok, buenas noches, te amo.

- Y yo a ti, ahora adiós – le dije sonriendo.

Una vez en mi habitación, me quede pensando en este extraño sentimiento, algo me decía que debía permanecer aquí, pero no entendía por que.

Estaba acostándome cuando entro Alice corriendo, a una velocidad inhumana, tenía los ojos negros como la noche, y me dijo:

- Bella, debes venir conmigo ahora.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no has salido a cazar?

- Muchas preguntas y poco tiempo Bella, ven te lo explicare en el camino.

Me subí a su espalda y salimos rápidamente en dirección a la casa Cullen, cuando ya habíamos perdido de vista la ciudad y nos adentrábamos en el bosque le pregunte:

- ¿Ahora me puedes decir que ocurre por favor?

- Los vulturis Bella, vienen en camino, alguien le dijo a Aro que tu ya no estabas con Edward, y quieren comprobar si es cierto, y si es verdad te mataran Bella, entiende que tu no solo eres una humana que huele bien, sino también una humana que sabe demasiado, Edward no te lo había querido decir, ya que esperaba poder arreglar la situación, pero es demasiado tarde, ellos estarán aquí al amanecer, ósea en exactamente 3 horas – no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, me libraba de Victoria y llegaban los vulturis.

- ¿Sabes quien le dijo a Aro que yo no estaba con Edward?

- Bella, tú sabes que veo el futuro, no el pasado.

- Claro Alice, lo siento lo había olvidado, y entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Eso mejor lo hablamos con los demás, hemos llegado.

Me baje rápidamente de la espalda de Alice y entramos en la casa, donde estaban todos los Cullen, tan sedientos como se veía Alice.

- Bella, cariño – dijo Esme corriendo a abrazarme.

- Oh Esme, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Yo bien Bella gracias.

- Y bien, Alice ya me lo contó todo, entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Bella, es necesario que finjamos seguir juntos, que nuestras peleas, nada de eso pasó, tu sabes que Aro puede leer la mente, la tuya no, pero la del resto de la familia si, yo puedo manejar mi mente, pero es necesario que el resto vea como nos reconciliamos para que eso aparezca en sus mentes.

- Ok, pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo nos reconciliaremos para la familia?

- Es simple Bella – dijo gruñonamente Rosalie – tendrás que besarlo y decirle que lo amas, y él a ti.

- QUEEEEEEE – grite, no podía creer lo que me estaban pidiendo, por que tenia que besar a Edward, justo ahora que todo iba tan bien con Jake.

- Bella, si no quieres, tratare de persuadir a Aro – dijo Edward tristemente.

- No Edward, esta bien, lo haré – dije finalmente, solo quería terminar pronto con esto, para que yo pueda vivir una vida normal con mi Jake.

- Ok – dijo Edward arrodillándose y tomándome la mano - entonces Bella, me perdonas, enserio te amo y no quiero perderte.

- Si Edward, fui una tonta al enojarme contigo, te amo – y comencé a acercarme a Edward para besarlo.

- ¿Como? – dijo una voz débil y demasiado reconocible para mi - ¿Qué dijiste Bella?

- Jake – dije su nombre en un susurro, me gire para verle a la cara, pero él ya se había ido y solo me quedaba su aroma.

- Bella, lo siento pero es lo mejor, después podrás hablar con él, sino quieres que lo maten – dijo Edward serenamente, pero en el fondo tenia razón, así que me acerque lentamente y lo bese.

Sentí una enorme cantidad de corrientes eléctricas que no sentía desde hace mucho, no lo quise alejar y lo acerque mas a mi, él se dio cuenta de mi cometido y también me acerco mas a él, y por lo visto ni el ni yo teníamos intención de parar, así que Emmett nos interrumpió diciendo:

- Sabía que ustedes dos aún se amaban par de tortolitos.

Al escuchar ese comentario, caí en la realidad y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, por que tenía que pasarme esto justo ahora, aún amaba a Edward, y al parecer más que a Jake. No, no quería pensar eso, yo estaba con Jake ahora.

- Lo siento Bella, no quise extenderlo tanto – dijo Edward, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo yo lo oyera.

- No te preocupes, yo igual participé – le dije en el mismo tono que él ocupo.

- Bella, ¿Podemos hablar solos en mi habitación?

- Claro Edward.

- Y ustedes por favor vallan a cazar, tienen los ojos muy oscuros.

- Ok, Edward estaremos aquí en una hora y tendremos hora y media para organizarnos.

- Esta bien, ahora vallan.

Todos los Cullen se fueron, y solo quedamos Edward y yo.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunte.

- Vamos a mi habitación, ahí estaremos mas cómodos.

Yo solo asentí y lo seguí, cuando llegamos a ella, estaba tal cual como yo la recordaba, solo que ahora tenia una cama.

- Bella.

- Si Edward.

- Bella, perdóname, fui un tonto, pero ahora hablando enserio, estamos solos y te lo digo aquí, ahora, mirándote a los ojos, te amo, eres la razón de mi existencia…

No lo deje terminar, ya que en ese instante me abalance sobre él y lo bese con pasión, y el me respondió de la misma manera, estuvimos besándonos por un largo rato, luego nos fuimos a la cama, y de repente Edward se alejo y me dijo:

- Lo siento Bella, te amo, pero no puedo dejar que esto llegue más lejos, además, Alice y los demás ya deben estar por llegar.

- Esta bien – dije con una sonrisa, y él me dedico una a mí.

- Vienen llegando, será mejor que bajemos.

Cuando nos reunimos todos abajo, estuvimos planeando lo que haría o diría cada uno, luego empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales, y finalmente Alice dijo:

- Estarán aquí en 20 segundos.

- Ok, prepárense – dijo Edward.

Tocaron la puerta y Carliste fue a abrir.

- Hola Aro es un gusto tenerte por acá.

- Hola querido amigo, gracias por tu recibimiento, por que pienso quedarme con ustedes durante todo este mes – dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los Cullen se miraron, pero nadie dijo nada.

.

Y bien, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué piensan de este repentino cambio de Bella? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Jake? ¿Qué harian ustedes en el lugar de Bella?

En fin, comenten y díganme sus impresiones al respecto!

Besos, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Baaa =)*

REVIEW

.

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Los Vulturis

_Capitulo 11: Los Vulturis._

Pov Bella

Tocaron la puerta y Carliste fue a abrir.

- Hola Aro es un gusto tenerte por acá.

- Hola querido amigo, gracias por tu recibimiento, por que pienso quedarme con ustedes durante todo este mes – dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los Cullen se miraron, pero nadie dijo nada.

- Permiso, puedo pasar verdad – dijo Aro fanfarronamente.

En ese momento todos los Cullen se dieron cuenta de la situación y pusieron cara de preocupación, al parecer yo era la única que estaba tranquila así que le dije:

- Hola Aro ¿Cómo te va?

- Bella, ¿Cómo has estado? Tenia tiempo sin saber de ti, como están las cosas con Edward, no los veo tan juntos como la última vez.

- Para nada Aro, Edward y yo estamos como el primer día que comenzamos a salir, ¿verdad Edward?

Edward me miro perplejo, al igual que todos los Cullen, pero antes de que Aro sospechara algo él dijo:

- Claro que si Bella, tu sabes que yo te amo y que eres mi vida – luego se acerco y me beso dulcemente en los labios.

- Te amo – le dije yo con una sonrisa.

Aro aplaudió, y luego dijo:

- Hermoso, realmente conmovedor – aunque con antipatía en su voz.

Luego tocaron nuevamente la puerta y Aro dijo:

- Deben ser Jane y los demás, no quisieron entrar por que Cayo percibió el olor de un lobo, y temía que anduviera cerca de aquí, como están cerca de una humana, ellos prefirieron comprobarlo, iré a abrir.

Se me dio vuelta el corazón, pensando en lo que acababa se oír, y si lo habían encontrado, y si lo mataban, me puse a temblar de nervios, y al parecer Edward se dio cuenta por que me dijo en un susurro:

- Tranquila, no lo encontraron.

Me calme al oír eso, y respire profundo para que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo me sentía.

Aro se dirigió a la puerta y dijo:

- ¿Encontraron algo?

- Nada, no había nada.

- Ok, entonces delante, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Le pedí a Edward que por favor me llevara a casa, ya que era muy tarde y estaba muy cansada y con sueño.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Edward me dijo:

- Gracias por lo de hoy Bella, aunque no se como haré para que Aro no sospeche que estamos separados.

- No te preocupes por eso Edward, yo no me separare de ti hasta que ellos se hallan ido, no te preocupes.

- Bella yo… gracias – suspiro y luego añadió – bueno ahora me voy.

- Edward – lo llame, él me miro y yo le dije – te quedarías conmigo esta noche.

- Bella yo… ¿Estas segura que quieres que me quede?

- Si Edward, estoy completamente segura de que quiero que te quedes conmigo.

- Esta bien, me quedare.

- Gracias Edward.

Esa fue toda nuestra conversación, luego de eso yo me dormí, y no supe que más ocurrió.

-OOOO-OOOO-

Al otro día desperté en los brazos de Edward,

- Buenos Días – me dijo Edward

- Buenos días – fue todo lo que le dije, me sentía realmente mal por haberle pedido que se quedara conmigo.

- Edward yo…

- Lo se Bella, debes ir a hablar con Jacob verdad.

- Se supone que no puedes leerme la mente.

- Pero si puedo leer tu cara Bella, y déjame decirte que eres muy predecible.

- Ok, pero en este momento no puedo ir, no me atrevería a verle a la cara.

- Ok, en ese caso ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

- Esta bien, pero ¿Me concederías unos minutos humanos?

- Ok, todos los que quieras.

- Gracias.

Me fui rápidamente al baño, me duche y reflexione la situación, y decidí que definitivamente no debía ir con Jacob aun, dejare que se calme un poco, luego me vestí, y baje a desayunar.

- Bella – me dijo Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte.

- De verdad quieres hacer esto.

- Si, Edward, ya lo decidí, volveré contigo para que los Vulturis se marchen, y luego hablare con Jake.

- Esta bien Bella, es tu decisión.

Luego de eso yo me dedique a tomarme mi desayuno, luego me lave los dientes y nos fuimos a la gran casa Cullen.

Cuando llegamos, estaba toda la guardia Vulturi fuera de la casa, cuando pasamos a su lado no nos hicieron gesto alguno, al entrar vimos a Aro, a Cayo, a Marcus y a Jane con Alex hablando con Carliste.

- Edward que ocurre – pregunte en un susurro.

- Nada importante Bella, es solo que hay problemas con los clanes en Volterra, como ya no están los Vulturis aya, piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran.

- Y ¿Qué harán?

- Se irán.

- ¿Todos?

- No, ósea si se irán todos menos Aro y Jane, ellos dos se quedaran.

- ah!

Luego de cinco minutos exactos, todos salieron de la oficina de Carliste, y Aro dijo:

- Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien Aro Gracias.

- Bueno Bella, lamento no poder quedarnos mas tiempo pero nos vamos todos, al parecer no hay nada raro o diferente por aquí.

- Emm no se que podría haber de raro o diferente, pero bueno.

- Adiós querido amigo – le dijo Aro a Carliste.

- Adiós Aro, que tengas un buen viaje.

- Muchas gracias, adiós a todos.

- Adiós – dijeron todos al unísono.

- Bella acompáñame a mi habitación por favor.

- Esta bien.

Cuando subimos, el me tomo por los hombros y me dijo:

- No hables, solo escucha – yo solo asentí.

- Aro no se ira, estará escondido y nos vigiara, Bella por favor no te alejes de mi.

Y dicho esto, me planto un beso que definitivamente no pude rechazar.


	12. Nuevamente a tu lado

Hola^^ Bueno, si quieren la verdad, me dio muchísima pena, el no haber recibido ningún review en el capi anterior… Espero que eso no ocurra esta vez, por que la verdad, por la única razón por la que sigo escribiendo es por ustedes^^

En fin, disfruten del capi!

_Capitulo 12: Nuevamente con Edward._

Pov Jacob

Aún no podía creer que Bella me hubiese dejado, y menos que hubiese vuelto con ese asqueroso chupasangre.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me dijo Jacob terminamos o algo parecido, sino que la vi besándose felizmente con ese asqueroso y maldita sanguijuela, mientras le decía que aún lo quería, me tiemblan las manos de puro recordar esa escena.

Pero no volvería a caer en las trampas de Bella, debo meterme bien en la cabeza, que ella no me quiere y nunca lo hará, ella ama a esa sanguijuela.

Pov Edward

- Bella perdón, no quise besarte tan de improviso.

- No te preocupes Edward, créeme que no me molesto.

- Emm Bella, ahora hablando enserio, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Claro Edward, pregúntame lo que quieras.

- ¿Quieres volver conmigo?

- Emm, Edward yo…

- Bella, si no quieres, yo lo entenderé, pero necesitaba preguntártelo.

- Si.

- Si quieres volver conmigo, o si entiendes que necesitaba preguntártelo.

- Si, quiero volver contigo.

- Oh Bella, me haces la persona (si es que soy una persona) más feliz del planeta.

Luego de expresar mis sentimientos, la lleve al sofá y la bese apasionadamente, pero siempre frenando los excesos.

Pov Carliste

- Alice, ven, necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Que pasa Carliste?

- Necesito que me digas adonde esta Aro por favor, se que él no se fue.

- Ok, me fijare.

Vi como Alice entraba en trance, se le perdió la vista y derepente reacciono bruscamente y dijo:

- Él esta en compañía del clan Denalí, y planea venir por Bella, y lo pero de todo es que Bella desaparece de mis visiones.

- Bueno, pero eso puede ser por que Bella esta con Jacob.

- No Carliste, Bella ya no esta con Jacob, ella volvió con Edward, y no los veo separarse.

- Alice, necesito que le ocultes esto a Edward, no quiero que se entere, o si no cometerá una locura, nosotros lo arreglaremos.

- Esta bien Carliste.

Pov Bella

Wow, no podía creer que nuevamente estaba con Edward, aunque en el fondo sentía una culpa gigante por haber abandonado a Jacob sin darle ninguna explicación, también me sentía inmensamente feliz de estar en los brazos de Edward en este preciso momento.

- En que piensas Bella.

- En que estoy muy feliz de estar contigo.

- Mmm me gusta ese pensamiento.

- Bella hay algo que debo preguntarte.

- Wow otra pregunta jaja, ok pregúntame lo que quieras.

- Bella, ¿Te casaras conmigo?

Me quede helada con esa pregunta, hace tiempo atrás, recuerdo perfectamente que me pidió matrimonio, y yo no le conteste, que le hacia pensar que quería contestarle ahora, que hago, no puedo decirle que no, por que se que le dolería y mucho, pero tampoco puedo decirle que si, por que yo no me quiero casar.

- Bella, si no quieres, yo lo entiendo.

- Edward por favor, deja de decir que lo entiendes todo, por que no es así, se que si te rechazo te dolerá, y si, acepto casarme contigo.

Pov Edward

Me quede helado (mas helado de lo que soy jeje) con esa respuesta, la verdad no esperaba que Bella me dijera que si, así que la tome en mis brazos y la bese.

- Te amo Bella, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en toda mi existencia.

- También te amo Edward, y discúlpame por haberte abandonado, también eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida.

- Bella, yo te abandone primero y te hice sufrir, así que no debes disculpare por nada.

- Edward, eso no se trataba de una venganza, yo de verdad creía que amaba a Jacob, pero al parecer me equivoque.

- Lo se Bella, se que tu no querías hacerme daño, y también se que no fue una venganza.

- Te amo Edward.

- Y yo a ti Bella.

.

Y bien? Comentarios? Tomatazos? Me gusto? No me gusto? Algo?

Espero les halla gustado!

Review's

.

.

.

.


	13. Nueva en la manada

_Hola a todos :3 Como están? Bueno antes que nada, quiero decirles que no cambiare los personajes del FIC… Este fic es Jacob/Bella Y así va a seguir! Bueno, la verdad es que yo estoy bastante picada con Edward por interferir entre Jacob y Bella, y en este fic él tristemente sufrirá D:_

_Les puedo adelantar que en uno o dos capítulos más, Jacob tendía un nuevo encuentro con Bella 3 _

_Bueno ahora a leer! Y este capitulo es importante, ya que aparece un nuevo personajes, que influirá muchísimo en la historia! Bueno Besos!_

_Capitulo 13: Una nueva loba._

Pov Leah

Estaba completamente aburrida de las quejas mentales de Jacob, todo el día pensaba en Bella y en ese chupasangre.

"_Jacob por favor, para" _ le dije mentalmente.

"_Métete en tus asuntos Leah" _ me respondió seguido de un gruñido.

Decidí ignorarlo el resto del día, ya que para mi desgracia, me tocaba guardia con él hasta el anochecer.

Cuando ya habíamos terminado, y me dirigía a mi casa, sentí un olor desconocido, era uno de los nuestros, de eso estaba completamente segura, pero no era de nuestra manada.

Decidí seguir el olor para saber quien era, me acerque lentamente a unos matorrales que habían cerca del lago y lo vi, era un gran lobo blanco, que bebía placidamente agua, me acerque sigilosamente a él, pero aún así me escucho, y cuando me vio se sobresalto tanto que sin darse cuenta volvió a su forma humana.

¡Pero si es una mujer!.

Me acerque a ella y salto hacia atrás, decidí volver a mi forma humana para que no se asustara.

- Hola – le dije para no asustarla.

- Ho…hola – me dijo.

- Tranquila, no te haré daño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Gabriela.

- Yo soy Leah, ¿De donde eres?

- No lo se.

- ¿Como?

- No lo se, solo recuerdo que salía de mi casa con mi hermana rumbo al cine, luego aparecieron unos chicos que querían robarnos, y ellos mataron a mi hermana y yo sentí mucho fuego quemándome por dentro, y yo sin darme cuenta, yo… yo los… yo los mate, y corrí, corrí y corrí sin rumbo, y luego me di cuenta que estaba así, y no entendía por que era un animal, y ahora recién pude volver a ser humana y tampoco se como lo hice, ni lo que soy, ni nada – dijo lo ultimo casi gritando y muy exaltada.

- Tranquila, eres un licántropo.

- ¿Un que?

- Un licántropo, una persona que puede convertirse en lobo.

- O sea que soy una mujer lobo.

- No exactamente, los hombres lobos son también llamados hijos de la luna, por que solo se pueden transformar cuando hay luna llena, nosotros nos transformamos cuando queremos.

- Ah

- Ven, te llevare con mi manada, Sam vera que haremos contigo.

- O sea que hay mas como tu, y… yo.

- Si.

- Guau.

Cuando ya estábamos por llegar a la Push, decidí llamar a los chicos y que ellos vengan al bosque, aunque ella se ve inofensiva, igual puede ser peligroso.

"_Que ocurre Leah" _me pregunto Sam en su mente.

"_Encontré una loba" _le respondí.

"_QUEEEEE" _gritaron todos.

"_Vengan rápido" _les dije.

"_Ok, vamos para allá" _me dijo Sam.

Luego de unos minutos yodos aparecieron en sus formas de lobos, Gabriela grito.

- Tranquila, no te harán daño, son mi manada.

- OH, ya veo.

- Sam te importaría transformarte, no creo que sea peligroso.

Los vi debatirse un momento, y luego se fueron todos detrás de unos matorrales, y salieron Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth y por último Sam.

- Ho…hola – dijo Gabriela tímidamente.

- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? – se adelanto Jake.

- Ga…Gabriela.

- Ah, hola Gabriela, yo soy Jacob, y ellos son Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth y Sam – dijo apuntando a cada uno mientras estos levantaban la mano en señal de saludo.

- ¿Y de donde eres? – pregunto Sam.

Ella no contesto, al parecer la voz de macho alfa de Sam la intimido, así que yo conteste por ella.

- No lo recuerda Sam.

- ¿Cómo? – me pregunto, y yo le explique todo lo que ella me había contado.

- Ósea que no tienes hogar – pregunto Jacob.

- No – respondió Gabriela.

- Nos esperarías un momento – dijo Sam.

Ella asintió una vez. Todos nos transformamos en lobo y comenzamos la discusión.

"_Que creen que debemos hacer con ella" _pregunto Sam.

"_Yo creo que debería quedarse con nosotros" _dije yo.

"_Leah puede ser peligroso" _me reprocho Sam.

"_Tranquilo, ella ni siquiera sabe como transformarse, si la dejamos la matarán" _respondí yo.

"_Ella tiene razón Sam, si dejamos a la chica a merced del bosque morirá, estoy de acuerdo con Leah, creo que debemos responsabilizarnos de ella"_ dijo Jacob.

"_Bueno entonces será por votación, digan si o no para que se quede o la dejemos en el bosque" _dijo Sam.

"_Jacob"_

"_Si"_

"_Leah"_

"_Si"_

"_Embry"_

"_Si"_

"_Quil"_

"_Si"_

"_Paul"_

"_No"_

"_Jared"_

"_No"_

"_Seth"_

"_Si"_

"_OK, no vale la pena que yo diga mi voto, la chica se queda, pero la pregunta ahora es donde"_

"_Puede quedarse en mi casa, la habitación de mis hermanas esta vacía, y se que a Billy no le molestara, además, si se queda en la casa de algún otro, ten por seguro que la acosara jaja, en cambio en mi caso esta mas que claro que no, ya que yo solo tengo ojos y pensamientos para Bella" _dijo Jake.

"_Esta bien, la chica se quedara en tu casa, por que todo lo que has dicho me temo que es verdad"_ dijo Sam.

"_Ahora volvamos a nuestra forma humana, y hablemos con ella" _dije yo.

"_Lo mejor será que le dejemos esa tarea a Jacob, y que hablen solos, ya que él será el que la acoja en su casa" _dijo Sam.

"_Si, creo que tienes razón"_ dije finalmente yo.

Luego Jacob se fue a transformar, y cuando apareció en su forma humana, todos nosotros nos retiramos.

Pov Jacob

Terminada la decisión, me fui a transformar, y cuando Salí de detrás de los matorrales todos los demás se fueron, y Gabriela me miro bastante asustada.

- No te asustes Gabriela, hemos tomado una decisión y quiero saber si la aceptas – ella me miro perpleja, y luego de una breve pausa me dijo.

- OK, te escucho.

- Mira, hemos decidido que te puedes quedar con nosotros y podrás a alojarte en mi casa, tengo la pieza de mis hermanas desocupada, y podrás dormir ahí, yo me encargare de enseñarte todo lo que no sabes sobre nosotros y sobre los chupasangres, o mejor dicho vampiros.

- ¿Vampiros?

- Si, nosotros no somos las únicas criaturas que vivimos en el bosque, pero no te preocupes, ya lo entenderás todo, ahora vamos a mi casa, te presentare a mi padre.

Cuando íbamos de camino a mi casa, ella me detuvo y me dijo:

- Jacob, gracias por todo.

- No te preocupes por nada, y si quieres darle las gracias a alguien, esa debe ser Leah, ella insistió por que te quedaras con nosotros.

- De todos modos gracias.

Y seguimos caminando rumbo a mi casa.

.

Y? Que tal? Les gusto? Tomatazos para mi? (Espero que no xd') Bueno, por favor comenten, para saber si leyeron el capi y lo que anuncie ^^

Besitos!

Baaa =)*


	14. El cambio de Gabriela

_Bueno aquí vuelvo yo, con un nuevo capitulo! Espero les guste! Ya en el otro viene lo que esperaban :3 la reconciliación entre Bella y Jake 3_

_Capitulo 15: El cambio de Gabriela._

Pov Gabriela

Estaba recién despertándome en una habitación desconocida, y no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, cuando de repente siento unos pasos y unas voces, luego escucho que me llaman.

- Gabriela! – grito aquella voz, que me resultaba muy familiar.

Trate de ignorarla, pero sentí unos pasos acercarse a la habitación en la que me encontraba, y luego tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante – dije yo con la voz temblorosa.

- Gabriela, ¿estas bien? – me pregunto esa voz que se me era tan familiar, abrí mis ojos que aun los tenia cerrados, y me di cuenta que se trataba de Jacob.

- Si, estoy bien, gracias.

- OK, entonces necesito que bajes, te estamos esperando.

- ¿Estamos?

- Si, yo y la manada – me dijo el divertido, claro la manada, lo había olvidado.

- Ok, bajo en un segundo – respondí.

Jacob salio de la habitación y yo trate de arreglar mi cabello que lo tenia bastante enmarañado, pero no pude hacer nada, ya que mi antes hermoso cabello, ahora se encontraba largo, sucio y opaco, y no entendía por que era tan peluda, claro, soy una mujer lobo – pensé!

Luego de ese monologo interno salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala con los demás.

- Hola Gabriela – me dijo Leah muy contenta.

- Ho…hola – dije yo aun un poco temerosa.

Bueno Gabriela, es hora de que te enseñemos las reglas – dijo Sam con una voz que me hacia temblar de miedo.

- Yo me encargare de enseñarle todo – se ofreció Leah – y también aprovechare de arreglarte – añadió con una sonrisa.

- Pero Leah, ese trabajo le corresponde a Jacob – dijo Sam.

- No te preocupes Sam, hoy tengo que ir a dejarle sus cosas a Bella – dijo Jacob con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

- Ok, entonces Leah, encárgate de Gabriela, y el resto de la manada… les dejo el día libre – dijo Sam algo relajado.

- Wiiiiii – gritaron todos en manada jaja.

Luego todos salieron corriendo y gritando, menos Sam que salio muy caballero y serio como siempre, así que solo quedamos Leah, Jacob y yo.

- Bueno yo iré a sacar las cosas de Bella que hay en mi habitación – dijo Jacob.

- Ok Jake, nosotras estaremos en algún lugar jaja – dijo Leah – adiós Jake, vamos Gabriela.

- Vamos – respondí yo – adiós Jacob.

- Adiós – escuche a los lejos.

Corrimos durante 5 minutos exactos y llegamos a un prado hermosísimo, ahí nos detuvimos, y Leah comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno Gabriela, por donde quieres que comenzamos, por tu apariencia – dijo apuntándome – o por que te enseñe lo básico de un licántropo y las reglas de la manada.

- Emm, preferiría primero cambiar mi apariencia por favor – le dije con voz de suplica, no me gustaba el aspecto con el que me encontraba.

- Ok, yo también pensaba lo mismo, ven, sígueme.

Comenzamos a caminar en nuestra forma humana y llegamos a una casa que realmente se veía acogedora.

- Bien, ya llegamos, esta es mi casa – dijo Leah mirando hacia el ella.

Entramos y se encontraba una mujer con aspecto triste, pero preferí no hacer preguntas.

- Hola cariño – me dijo la señora – yo soy Sue Clearwater, la madre de Leah y Seth.

- Hola señora Clearwater, es un placer, yo soy Gabriela, emm disculpe no recuerdo mi apellido.

- No te preocupes Gabriela ya lo recordaras, y por favor solo dime Sue.

- Esta bien Sue.

- Ok, mamá nosotras estaremos en mi habitación, por favor si llega Seth dile que no nos moleste, ni nadie de la manada.

- Esta bien hija.

La habitación de Leah era bastante pequeña, pero me gustaba.

- Bueno Gabi, puedo decirte así verdad – asentí – Ok, comencemos por darte un baño, ven.

Fuimos al baño y Leah me pasó una toalla, yo me metí a la ducha, y realmente me sentí renovada, creo que hace más de 4 días que no me tomaba un baño, cuando salí, Leah me esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, volvimos a su habitación, y ella me presto una polera blanca con un short negro bastante cómodo, luego me cepillo el cabello.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora del corte.

- ¿Corte?

- Si Gabi, debo cortarte el pelo.

- Pero ¿Porque?

- Puff, si el cabello esta largo, seremos mas peludas, es por eso que yo lo llevo corto, mira – y me mostró su cuerpo, realmente no tenia pelo, en cambio yo parecía un simio – es por eso que debemos llevar el cabello corto.

- Esta bien, córtalo, pero por favor que quede lindo – le suplique.

- Ok, Ok.

Sentía como pasaba la tijera por mi cabello, y veía caer mi pelo al suelo, en realidad esto no me gustaba para nada, pero tenia que hacerlo para no parecer un verdadero mono.

- Listo – dijo Leah con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me mire en el espejo, y realmente estaba hermoso, había vuelto a brillar y mi corte era genial, me levante de un salto y abrase a Leah.

- Gracia Leah, realmente me gusta.

- De nada – me dijo complacida.

Bueno ahora vallamos a caminar para poder conversar, pero iremos a la ciudad, no nos quedaremos en la Push.

- Esta bien – dije feliz, hace días que no me encontraba en una ciudad.

Decidimos irnos caminando como humanas, para poder conversar a solas, ya que como yo aun no era parte de la manada en su totalidad, mis pensamientos seguían siendo solo míos.

.

Y que tal ¿? Espero sus Review!

REVIEW

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. Conversación y Reconciliación

_Hola… Regrese… Alguien me extraño? Bueno, la verdad les debo una gran disculpa a todos, por haberme desaparecido sin razón alguna, y sinceramente no tengo excusas, solo no tenia ánimos de escribir y todo lo que escribía, realmente no me gustaba…_

_Espero y puedan perdonarme u_u por otro lado, aquí vengo con un capi recién salido del horno y que espero les guste…_

_Para las que me maldijeron por haber quitado las escenas Jake/Bells, pues aquí les traigo una y bastante subidita de tono…_

_Este capitulo contiene LEMMON así que si eres débil, te recomiendo no leer, si no pues adelante…_

_Como ven este fic tiene clasificación "M" así que este solo es el primero de varios episodios así…._

_Espero y les guste :D Ahora ¡A Leer!_

_Capitulo 16: Conversando con Leah Clearwater._

Pov Gabriela

Cuando llegamos al centro de Forks sentí un olor bastante dulce, que hizo que comenzara a temblar, Leah me tomo del brazo, y me susurro "tranquila".

- ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Por qué me hace temblar?

- Tranquila, son los Cullen.

- ¿Los Cullen? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Son Vampiros.

- Va…vampiros – ahora entendía por que tiritaba, aunque la verdad no me sentía con miedo, sino que sentía ira, o algo similar.

- Ven Gabriela, mejor te sacare de aquí.

- Si Leah, creo que será lo mejor.

Nos fuimos al bosque, y nos sentamos bajo un árbol.

- Leah, quienes eran ellos, por que comencé a temblar, y por que comencé a sentir ira o algo parecido.

- Eso es justamente lo que debo explicarte – me dijo serena – ven siéntate – me indico una roca, y ambas nos sentamos.

- Lo primero que debes saber, es que nosotros somos licántropos – yo me reí.

- Eso ya lo se Leah – la interrumpí.

-Déjame terminar, y te rogaria que no me vuelvas a interrumpir – dijo con un semblante frío, yo solo asentí.

- Bueno, como te iba diciendo, nosotros somos licántropos, es decir nos transformamos a nuestro antojo, existen unas criaturas parecidas a nosotros, llamados hijos de la luna, la diferencia de ellos y nosotros es que ellos solo se convierten cuando hay luna llena, y pierden su mente completamente, ellos pueden matar a su mejor amigo en su estado de lobo, todo lo que saben, en ese momento lo olvidan, y es por eso que son tan peligrosos.

- Nosotros en cambio, solo nos transformamos sin previo aviso, cuando nos sentimos amenazados, o cuando estamos muy enojados y alterados, es ahí donde entran los vampiros, en nuestro caso los Cullen, que son el clan que tenemos más cerca. Ellos son nuestros enemigos naturales, un licántropo y un vampiro, no pueden convivir por mucho tiempo juntos, ya que la existencia de nosotros, se debe a que ellos existen, cuando un vampiro anda cerca, nosotros nos transformamos, el día que todos los vampiros desaparezcan, nosotros también dejaremos de existir.

- La razón de nuestra existencia, es acabar con los vampiros, pero tenemos una excepción, y esos son los Cullen. Ellos, a diferencia de la mayoría de los vampiros, son vegetarianos – dijo ella haciendo comillas en el aire – se llaman así, por que ellos prometieron que no consumían sangre humana, por lo tanto los dejamos vivir, pero ellos no pueden acercarse a nuestras tierras.

- ¿Entonces de que se alimentan? – pregunte.

- De sangre de animales – respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Eso es todo.

- Si, eso es todo lo que debes saber sobre nosotros.

- Entonces, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?, pero no tiene relación con lo que me acabas de contar.

- Claro, ¿que es?

- ¿Quién es Bella?

Los ojos de Leah se oscurecieron, y se puso de pie.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos, ahora debes irte con Jacob.

Me puse de pie, y me dispuse a seguirla, pero no pase por alto, el hecho de que evadió mi pregunta.

Pov Jacob

- Jacob, por favor escúchame – dijo Bella por enésima vez.

- Bella no, solo vine a entregarte tus cosas – le respondí secamente.

- Jacob, escúchame – grito Bella.

- Esta bien, pero que sea rápido.

- Jake, perdóname por todo lo que sucedió, yo te amo, solo a ti, él no significa nada para mi, lo juro, todo fue un plan, por la aparición repentina de los Vulturis – dijo Bella, hablando atropelladamente.

- Bella, no entiendo por que me dices esto.

- Por que te amo Jacob, y no quiero alejarme de ti.

No pude resistirme más y me acerque a ella, la tome por la cintura y la bese, acaricie la superficie de sus labios con mi lengua, y poco a poco ella comenzó a entreabrirlos, invitándome a pasar. Yo accedí inmediatamente, sin darme cuenta, caminábamos hasta su cama, la recosté sobre ella, y me coloque sobre Bella, aggg yo sabía que ella seria mi perdición.

Seguí besándola, hasta que algo en su velador llamo mi atención.

Pare de besarla, y me puse de pie. Tome la cajita entre mis manos y lo abrí. Era un hermoso anillo de diamantes, y una pequeña nota que decía:

"Gracias por acceder a casarte conmigo, Te amo.

E. C."

- Bella, ¿Qué es esto?

Bella me miro asustada.

- Oh eso, mmm… eso es… yo Jake, no es nada, enserio…

- Te casaras, ¿Te casaras con él? – sin querer solté una lagrima.

Bella trato de acercarse a mí, pero yo se lo impedí.

- Aléjate de mí Bella, estoy cansado de ser siempre el segundo en tu vida. Así que aléjate de mí, y no te vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida jamás. Y por favor, cuando tu corazón se congele, procura no arrepentirte.

Y dicho esto me fui, y sin querer las lágrimas caían a más no poder por mis mejillas, me sentía insignificante, me sentía como un niñito chiquito al que todos deben proteger.

Corrí hasta llegar al bosque, una vez ahí, me quite los pantalones y me transforme.

Estuve a punto de echarme a correr, cuando siento un pequeño quejido atrás mío.

Me gire a vi a Bella, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, se veía tan indefensa, estuve tentado a darme la vuelta y marcharme, pero no, no podía, ella era Bella, mi Bella.

Rápidamente volví a transformarme, me coloque mi pantalón y fui corriendo a su lado.

- Bella ¿estas bien?

- Estoy bien Jake, pero sabes que soy pastosa, mientras corría detrás de ti tropecé, y bueno el resultado, estoy en el suelo.

Jacob rió por lo bajo.

- Nunca cambiaras verdad Bella.

- Espero no hacerlo.

Por un momento, ambos quedaron en silencio. Se miraban, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- Jake – susurro Bella, él inmediatamente la miro – perdóname.

- Bella, por favor entiéndeme, para mi no es fácil todo esto, quiero decir, verte con la sanguijuela, ver el anillo, Bella me duele, realmente me duele todo lo que me haces, y solo quiero alejarte. Pero por otro lado te amo Bella, eres mi razón de ser, soy tu sol recuerdas, y no quiero perderte – dijo derramando una lagrima.

Bella seco la lágrima de Jacob con un calido beso.

- Me sientes Jake, aún estoy tibia, no dejare que congelen mi corazón, lo prometo, si me preguntas si aún amo a Edward, te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no, pero si me preguntan a quien amo más, o con quien me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida, también mentiría si dijera que quiero pasarlo con él.

Pov narrador

Jacob escuchaba atentamente lo que Bella decía, y sin más, la apego a su cintura y la beso.

Él la besaba como si su vida dependiese de ello, y Bella le respondía de la misma manera.

Por un momento a Jacob se le vino una imagen de Edward besando a Bella y gruño, pero luego se dio cuenta que era él, quien la tenia en sus brazos, y no la dejaría escapar.

Poco a poco Jacob fue quitándole el abrigo a Bella, y esta le ayudaba, con las manos.

Lentamente ella llevo ambas manos al pecho de Jake, y este gruño al contacto.

Rápidamente, inicio una exploración al cuerpo de Bella, comenzó acariciándole la cara, y poco a poco las deslizo hasta su cuello, de hay llevo una de sus manos a los senos de la muchacha y comenzó a acariciarlos sobre la blusa.

Bella gimió en respuesta a las caricias del moreno, cuando ella comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Jake, el la ayudo sacándoselo de golpe, y rápidamente una de sus manos retomo su labor en los senos de Bella, mientras la otra bajaba rumbo a sus piernas.

Dejo que sus dedos transitaran a lo largo de la pierna de Bella, acariciando sus piernas, suaves, largas y esbeltas.

Bella soltó un gemido y Jake se estremeció. Cada gemido que oía de Bella, era algo nuevo para él, pero algo maravilloso, que acababa con su cordura en menos de un segundo. Todo su instinto animal salía a flote con los gritos de placer que Bella le regalaba.

El moreno tomó el muslo de la muchacha y lo elevo a la altura de su cadera. Bella tembló al sentir la erección de Jake chocando contra ella.

Se sonrojo intensamente y decidió volver a atacar los labios del muchacho. Se penetraron mutuamente con sus lenguas, haciendo una guerra, de quien dominaba la lengua del otro.

De pronto Jake corto el beso, para comenzar a dejar un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, besaba y mordía con pasión, hasta que llego a los senos de la castaña.

Bella no se percato en que momento comenzó a quitarle la blusa, pero cuando lo notó, esta ya estaba abierta, y jake besaba alrededor de su brasier.

El moreno levanto la mirada hacia sus ojos, y luego volvió a ver con deleite los senos de la castaña, que pedían a gritos salir de su cárcel, lentamente se inclino a ellos y comenzó a depositar suaves besos mientras le quitaba la blusa a la muchacha.

- Te amo Bella… - murmuró el moreno sin dejar de besarla.

Rápidamente llevo su mano a la espalda de la muchacha y desabrocho su brasier, Luego acarició su espalda y la castaña se estremeció.

Ésta dejó caer los tirantes de su brasier por los hombros, y éste resbaló al suelo. Jacob se estremeció al sentir los senos desnudos de Bella contra su pecho.

La muchacha llevó sus manos al pecho del moreno y el gimió cuando sintió sus manos cerca del cierre de su pantalón.

El moreno la tomo por la cintura, y la recostó en pasto en el que ambos se encontraban ahora sentados. Bella se dejo llevar, y luego sintió el suave césped bajo su cuerpo y a Jake sobre ella.

El peso del moreno le quito el aire por unos segundos, pero luego él se acomodo apoyando sus codos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Jake continuó besando el cuello de Bella, y fue descendiendo por su clavícula y luego llegó a sus senos.

Cuando su lengua pasó por el pezón de Bella, ella arqueó la espalda en respuesta.

El moreno continuó lamiendo su pezón, mientras que con su mano le masajeaba el otro seno, y de vez en cuando le daba un pellizco en el pezón.

Bella gritaba de placer cada vez que Jake hacía eso.

Poco a poco la otra mano del moreno tomo vida propia y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha con ella. Bella solo podía disfrutar de las caricias del moreno, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, su cintura, sus piernas.

Ella soltó un fuerte gemido cuando la erección del muchacho rozó la zona de su clítoris. El contacto le hizo arquear nuevamente la espalda y el moreno gruño en respuesta.

Dejó que sus manos continuaran su recorrido por las caderas de la castaña, bajando por sus muslos, hasta las rodillas, y luego volvieron a subir.

Poco a poco fue quitando las prendas que cubrían sus largas y esbeltas piernas, mientras ella lo atraía más a su cuerpo para besarlo con pasión. Jake respondió el beso con la misma intensidad de Bella, y llevó su mano a la zona mas intima del cuerpo de la castaña.

La muchacha soltó los labios del moreno y gimió estremeciéndose por el contacto.

Éste recorría su alrededor con sus dedos, y sin previo aviso, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

Bella soltó un alarido, y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió la oleada de placer golpeándola en el centro de su vientre.

Enlazó sus piernas alrededor de Jacob y apretó inconscientemente los muslos alrededor de la cadera del moreno. Él gimió cuando los senos de la castaña se pegaron contra su pecho.

Bella cerró los ojos y se estremeció cuando el moreno comenzó a besar sus senos desnudos, y luego descendió por su vientre, hasta que llego a besar su muslo, muy cerca de su sexo.

Cuando la boca del moreno alcanzó su zona más intima, lamió, haciendo que la castaña temblara descontroladamente.

Bella grito de placer, cuando el moreno volvió a dar otra lamida a su sexo, y entonces hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Jake, mientras él seguía besándola abajo.

Ella sabía que si no sentía a Jacob dentro de ella en ese instante, desfallecería. Rápidamente bajo sus manos por el pecho del moreno, hasta que llego al cierre de su pantalón, tímidamente comenzó a desabrocharlo, y Jake completo su labor quitándoselo.

Fue entonces cuando Bella sintió la erección de Jacob de forma directa contra su sexo, se estremeció, y el cuerpo del moreno respondió de la misma manera.

Bella apretó sus dedos a la espalda de Jake, y éste le susurró:

- Estas segura de esto Bella.

La muchacha volvió a enlazar sus piernas alrededor del moreno y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- Nunca había estado tan segura de algo.

Jacob la beso con pasión, y Bella contuvo la respiración cuando él entró un poco dentro de ella. El moreno cerro los ojos y gimió de placer, el sabia que esta era la primera vez de Bella, y por que no decir que la de él también, y era maravilloso, poder hacerlo con la mujer que amaba.

El interior de la muchacha era estrecho y cálido, la sensación era maravillosa. Poco a poco y muy lentamente siguió entrando. Bella cerró los ojos y grito de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda, acomodándose a él.

Su respiración era agitada, y el dolor que sentía se mezclaba con una sensación de placer incontrolable, que ocultaba por completo el dolor.

Mordió el hombro del moreno, y le araño la espalda, pero cuando él entro completamente dentro de ella, sus pelvis chocaron con suavidad, y Bella dejo escapar un grito de placer, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba.

Entonces Jacob comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, y Bella gritaba y gemía de placer.

Cada vez que el moreno embestía contra ella, Bella sentía que el mundo colapsaría en su cabeza.

Sentía la agitada respiración de Jake y también el placer que él estaba sintiendo a través de sus ojos, que se veían intensos y oscuros.

Jacob apretó uno de los senos de Bella y esta gimió mientras llevaba ambas manos al cabello del moreno y se aferraba con fuerza a su nuca.

Poco a poco Jake fue acelerando sus embestidas, y Bella gritaba y gemía más y más fuerte.

Escucharla gritar su nombre y gemir, cerrar los ojos y murmurar cosas que solo eran para él, verla arquear la espalda en respuesta a sus caricias y movimientos, lo enloquecían severamente.

Cada vez que entraba en ella, ambos se sentían llenos por completo, sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, y Bella no podía sentirse más completa por estar con el hombre que ella amaba.

Un momento después, el clímax los golpeo a ambos, Bella gritó, y Jacob soltó un fuerte gemido, cayendo sobre el pecho de la castaña, jadeando y sintiéndose más completo que nunca.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Jake deposito un beso en la cabeza de Bella y le acarició el rostro.

- Te Amo Bella, por favor no vuelvas a alejarte de mi.

- Prometo no volver a hacerlo Jake, estoy segura de que tu eres a quien yo realmente amo.

….

Espero les halla gustado el capitulo… Saludos!

REVIEWS

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
